


Graduation

by Frequently_Humming



Series: With the New Day [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Graduation, Karaoke, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Relationship(s), Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Humming/pseuds/Frequently_Humming
Summary: “Hi,” Poe breathed when he finally pulled back enough to get some much-needed air into his lungs.  Finn beamed, his cheeks stretching up between Poe’s palms.“Hi,” he echoed softly, hands settled around Poe’s waist.“Hello,” Rey interjected loudly.  “This is your hourly reminder that there’s other people in the world.”The gang is back together for to celebrate.





	1. Friday, May 26th

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This is a little story that's been bumping around in my notes for a little while now, and I figured it was a good time to bring it out :)  
> Hope you enjoy!!

“We live in a fucking pig sty!”

 

“Says who,” Iolo hollered back, finishing folding the last of his clean socks together by their ankles and looking around his room.  Still had to tackle the mess on the desk but at the moment, if he never saw another nursing textbook again it would be too soon.

 

“Says me,” Poe shouted, followed immediately by a clatter of fallen objects and string of curses and sighing, Iolo pushed himself off his bed and dragged himself down the short hall into the shared living space of the apartment.  “I mean, look at all this shit,” Poe continued once he caught sight of his roommate, gesturing wildly at the stacks of dirty dishes, discarded empty bags of chips and cookies and candy, and books and papers strewn about every surface.

 

“Yeah, well,” Iolo swallowed, his minorly manic need to straighten and organize rising now that he didn’t have board exams and papers to distract him.  “I’ve got nothing.  This place is gross.”

 

“And his plane just took off and _this_ is what--,”

 

“I thought your dad was coming up tomorrow,” Iolo frowned, hating himself as he started crumbling smaller empty bags into a larger tortilla chip bag.  Poe sent a wild look his way and Iolo smirked.  “Right.  You’re not worried about impressing your dad.”

 

“Dad doesn’t care,” Poe shot back, collecting cups and mugs from around the sectional.

 

“Maybe Finn doesn’t care,” Iolo shrugged.

 

“Finn will try to clean,” Poe mumbled and Iolo straightened, surprised.

 

“Really?  There’s a fellow neat freak in your life?  We should make jackets.”

 

“Not like that.  You’re in a league of your own,” Poe said, following it up with a quick smile which Iolo accepted and went back to collecting bags into other bags.  “Is the dishwasher working?”

 

“Only one way to find out.  Rinse ‘em first,” Iolo instructed sternly.  Poe paused a foot away from the kitchen, arms full, and glanced back pathetically.  “Oh for fuck’s sake,” Iolo rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  I’ll do that, you can take care of the rest of this.”

 

“Deal,” Poe grinned, dumping everything into the surprisingly empty sink (never made as far as the kitchen in the past two weeks, Iolo guessed) and rushing back past Iolo with a quick, “Gonna run and get trash bags.”

 

“And those Clorox wipes,” Iolo added, waving his hand vaguely to indicate the entirety of the mess they had to clean up.

 

“Got it,” Poe nodded seriously, shoving his feet into sneakers, grabbing his keys from the hook by the door, and running out.  The lengths the guy would go to to avoid washing dishes.

 

Leaving his bags of bags (somehow he had gotten to ten without noticing), Iolo wandered into the small kitchen, turning on the faucet and dropping the dishwasher door open with a thud.  That should probably get fixed at some point, he considered as he wetted the sponge.  Now they had a bit of time since nowhere would hire them full-time until the results of the board exams were published.  Could place a work order or just risk it and try to fix it themselves… Or Iolo could just fix it, because Poe tried to get “creative” with fix-its, and while Iolo will admit that the bathroom door does lock, shimmying it with a screwdriver every time wasn’t exactly efficient.  Unless you were Bastian, who seemed to get a weird high whenever he headed for a piss, wielding a screwdriver and saying, “The Philip’s head and I are gonna have a nice time!”

 

Iolo added some more soap to the sponge and set to work, not bothering with a real scrub unless there was residual mac n cheese, because that stuff sucked to get off.  Why the hell did half the mugs have dried orange cheese in them?  Fuck, they needed to start eating better.  Gonna die of heart attacks or cholesterol at this rate…

 

When his phone went off, he didn’t even notice it over the running water.  When the screen lit up as a rectangle of light on his upper thigh, Iolo glowered down at it, hastily drying his hands on a dish towel before fishing the offending object out of his pocket.  But, like a stereotypical teenager with a crush, he grinned dopily at the name on the incoming call screen.

 

“Hey,” he answered, putting his phone down on the counter.  “I’ve got you on speaker.”

 

“Heyya,” came the clear southern lilting voice and Iolo turned down the water so he could hear better.  “Wanted to see if you survived.”

 

“I made it out in one piece.  I left some dignity behind,” Iolo joked, squinting into a Kermit the Frog mug and deeming it Good Enough and setting it in the dishwasher beside the others.

 

“Dignity is overrated,” Tyler replied with a low chuckle.  “Glad that’s behind ya now.  Outta your hands.”

 

“I’m going to be kicking myself about my essay answers until I get the results,” Iolo admitted.

 

“Nope.  Outta.  Your.  Hands,” Tyler repeated slowly, like he was talking someone off the ledge.  And maybe he was because Iolo had been a wreck for the past couple of weeks.  “So whatcha gonna do now?”

 

“I,” Iolo started and then paused, actually thinking about instead of blowing it off like he’d done with everyone else who’d asked him that lately.  “Well, there’s graduation on Sunday.”

 

“I heard.  Finn’s heading up for that,” Tyler said, his voice ending in a huff as if he were sitting back.  “You’ve got your family coming out?”

 

“Yeah.  Maybe not Lekku.  His wife’s due date is coming up,” Iolo replied, dropping another rinsed mug into the dishwasher drawer.  “But my parents and Akki for sure.”

 

“Those are some strange names you’ve got there,” Tyler laughed lowly.

 

“They’re Finnish,” Iolo defended quickly.

 

“Nah, those were the letters left over when your folks played Scrabble.”

 

Iolo burst out laughing.  “Fuck!  That’s so true!”

 

“Well, I kinda hope it’s _not_ , if ya know what I mean,” Tyler said, smile clear over the phone.

 

“Well, we can’t all have cool names like ‘Tyler Austin.’  Ready-made rock star over here,” Iolo teased and Tyler let out a low, agonized groan.  “How are the rehearsals going?”

 

“If I get arrested for triple homicide, you be sure to let them know the little green men in my head told me to.”

 

“Shit, that bad?”

 

“I dunno,” Tyler drew out.  “The main band is pretty chill.  We’ve worked out some songs we’re gonna team up with on tour, and I like that.  Always like fresh stuff.  But the tour manager is a piece of work.”

 

“What do you mean,” Iolo asked, finishing another mug and starting on the last one.

 

“Bless her heart, she wasn’t prepared to deal with us,” Tyler laughed and Iolo categorized that laugh as ‘Exasperated but Hanging in There.’  “She’s tryin’ to choreograph us, and we’ve never been like that.  If I feel like ‘smoldering’ to stage right then I damn well will, but I don’t need her shoutin’ at me to do it if I’m not feelin’ like going.”

 

“Wow,” Iolo blinked, marveling that Tyler could sound even more southern when he was annoyed.  “That sounds—smoldering?”

 

“It’s somethin’ I do with my eyes, apparently,” Tyler mumbled.  “And no, I can’t do it on command, sorry.”

 

Iolo snorted.  “Well, fuck.  There goes that dream.”

 

“I’m just disappointin’ everyone today,” Tyler replied, playing along.

 

“I think I’ll survive,” Iolo shrugged, turning to glance over his shoulder as he heard the door open.  Poe strolled in, holding up the CVS bag in triumph.  “Cool.  I’m already done.”

 

“Say again,” Tyler asked.

 

“No, sorry.  Poe just got back with cleaning supplies.  He’s freaking out that Finn will be offended by the mess,” Iolo explained as Poe entered the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Tyler,” Poe greeted easily.  “Ready for the tour?”

 

“Ready to get out of this warehouse,” Tyler replied.  “Should be good though.  Anyway, I think they’re about to find my hiding spot.  Better get back.”

 

“You’re hiding,” Iolo asked, laughing.

 

“You would be too.  I snuck over to the smokers’ corner.”

 

“But you don’t smoke,” Iolo pointed out.

 

“So it’s the last place Matt’ll look,” Tyler said, and Iolo filled in the cheeky wink in his head.  “Talk to ya later.  Try and relax, will ya?”

 

“Will do,” Iolo nodded, knowing he probably wouldn’t but Tyler didn’t need to know that.  “I’ll send you proof of life when Finn gets here.”

 

“ ‘M not worried.  He’s only missed a flight once.  Bye, Poe.”

 

“Bye,” Poe echoed before the call ended.  “You’re adorable,” he informed his roommate as Iolo shut off the water and dried his hands.

 

“Really?  You wanna talk to me about ‘adorable’?  How many X’s are you signing off your texts with now?”

 

Poe worked his jaw, as if considering whether to answer that.  “Whatever.  We already knew I was a goner.  What’s your excuse?  You spent a total of four hours with the guy.”

 

“You know, Finn’s probably gonna sit on that couch,” Iolo said loudly, nodding towards the sectional.  Poe frowned and shook his head, confused.  “Well, we both know what’s gone down on that couch…”

 

“Fuck,” Poe gasped, eyes going wide.  “Shit!  Is—can we wash it?!”

 

“Can we wash the couch, Poe?  Can we ever really get that couch clean,” Iolo prodded, smirking.

 

“Fuck,” Poe groaned, hands going to his hair and Iolo laughed merrily, grabbing his phone and heading back to his room because his work was done.

 

*****

 

“Hi,” Poe breathed when he finally pulled back enough to get some much-needed air into his lungs.  Finn beamed, his cheeks stretching up between Poe’s palms.

 

“Hi,” he echoed softly, hands settled around Poe’s waist.

 

“Hello,” Rey interjected loudly.  “This is your hourly reminder that there’s other people in the world.”

 

Finn shot his sister a glare over Poe’s shoulder and Poe took a step back regretfully.  “Hi, Rey,” he said politely, turning and dropping his hands from Finn’s face.  “How are you?”

 

“Oh, just dandy,” Rey chimed from where she stood between Kylo and Iolo, watching the pair with her arms crossed.  “Almost finished senior year.  I’m healthy.  No complaints.”

 

“Except you complain all the time,” Finn mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I complain when it’s warranted,” Rey replied regally and Finn rolled his eyes.  “And how are you, Iolo?  Does anyone ask you that?”

 

Iolo snorted, sending an amused smirk Poe’s way, who scolded back.  Why the fuck did he think living with that guy was a good idea?  “I’m great, thanks.  For the record, Poe does know I exist.”

 

“You never let me forget,” Poe grumbled and Finn smiled over at him on his way to his sister and Poe was helpless to stop the relaxed smile in response.

 

“Oh my God, this is gonna be long three days,” Rey groused, marching over to the sectional.

 

“At least you’re staying with the mature one,” Iolo offered, earning an approving nod and backslap from Kylo.

 

“Hey, I’m plenty—don’t sit there,” Poe shouted, his hand shooting out, palm up and fingers spread wide.  Finn and Rey froze, both half-bent to sit.

 

“Uh, what,” Finn frowned.

 

“Just don’t sit—there,” Iolo repeated, sending a pointed look Poe’s way.

 

“Kiddies, on the floor,” Kylo said, snapping his fingers and pointing.

 

“We’re not dogs,” Rey said, disgusted.  “You sit on the floor.”

 

“We’ll all sit on the floor,” Iolo declared abruptly, shoving Poe forward towards the sitting area.  “Like a picnic.”

 

“Uh, right.  That’s—what we’re gonna do,” Poe nodded slowly, sinking down to sit cross-legged at one end of the low coffee table.  Finn and Rey stared at him like he had lost his mind but Iolo gamely took a seat next to him on the floor and patted to spot beside him, looking up at Kylo.

 

“This is a lot of work to avoid something that’s probably really dumb,” Kylo huffed even as he folded himself down next to Iolo on one of the long ends of the table.  “Well, come on.  Join the floor picnic party,” he drawled up at his cousins.

 

“I’m gonna die if someone doesn’t tell me what’s wrong with the couch,” Rey breathed as she sat down on the floor opposite Iolo.

 

“That’s too bad.  Funeral’s are very sad,” Iolo said solemnly.  Finn snorted, cracking a smile as he finally gave in and sat down across from Kylo, approximately halfway between Rey and Poe.  Poe noticed with a smile: always the conflict-avoider.

 

“So, how does it feel to be done,” Finn asked brightly, cutting off whatever interrogation techniques Rey had in mind.

 

“Doesn’t feel done,” Kylo muttered.

 

“Well, that’s ‘cause you have grad school,” Rey rolled her eyes.  “How about the rest of you?”

 

“Hasn’t sunk in yet,” Poe admitted, folding his arms on top of the low table.  “We went straight from the board exams into finals and now it’s like waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

 

“Yeah, Finn has that,” Rey nodded seriously.  “His AP tests are all done, so he’s just coasting to the end.”

 

“And Finn can speak for himself,” Finn stated drily.  “And he isn’t coasting ‘cause he’s still got those papers like you do.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re probably done with them by now,” Rey shrugged.  Finn scolded and Rey said, “Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

“So, do you guys have family coming in,” Finn asked instead.

 

“Well, Kes is staying with us,” Iolo began, frowning at the sharp look of alarm that Poe shot his way.  “Which was apparently a secret,” he finished lamely.

 

“Who’s Kes,” Rey whispered to Kylo.

 

“Poe’s dad,” he replied, not bothering to whisper.

 

“Why is that a secret,” Finn asked, tilting his head.  “I figured he’d come to see you graduate.  It’s a big deal.”

 

“It’s not…I just didn’t want to pressure you into anything,” Poe fumbled, making aborted ‘help me’ hand motions at Iolo.

 

“What are you talking about,” Finn blinked and then turned to Iolo.  “What is he talking about?”

 

“Okay, as much as I love being the Poe Whisperer,” Iolo sighed, “I don’t actually know everything that goes on in his funny little head.”

 

“He thinks meeting the parents is a big deal and he didn’t want to freak Finn out,” Kylo droned, scratching a nail against the varnished wood.  “Sometimes I listen to you when you’re drunk, sometimes I don’t,” he added as Poe’s shocked expression.

 

“Well, that’s stupid,” Rey cut in.  “He’s already met our dad.”

 

“Yeah, but--,” Poe started.

 

“If it’s gonna make you uncomfortable then we won’t make it a thing,” Finn shrugged.  “I’m fine either way.”

 

“Well, he’s going to meet him if they come to the send-off,” Iolo mentioned, attempting to keep his voice low but the kids caught it anyway.

 

“What’s the Send-Off,” Rey inquired, capital letters clear in her voice.

 

“Stupid,” Kylo answered promptly.

 

“It’s this random tradition we have,” Iolo explained.  “Before a break we’d rent out a room at this cheesy karaoke place and look like idiots for a few hours.”

 

“This is like our last hurrah before people leave for the summer,” Poe added.  “It’s dumb but kinda fun.”

 

“Serenading has been known to happen,” Iolo grinned, poking Kylo’s shoulder.

 

“We are absolutely going to this,” Finn said, dead serious.

 

“Nope,” Kylo snapped, although Poe could tell he was just saying that to be difficult.  Evidently Rey could tell that too.

 

“We won’t drink, we won’t talk to anyone we don’t know, and we’ll stay in eye sight,” she recited with a grin.

 

“Yeah, but that didn’t exactly work last time,” Kylo grumbled.  “We froze Finn and you two fought some guy.”

 

“There was no fighting of any kind,” Finn enunciated clearly.  “And if there was, it won’t happen again.”

 

“Unless the situation calls for it,” Rey nodded.

 

“Not really helpful,” Finn muttered to his sister, who shrugged.

 

“But it makes us sound cool.”

 

“Alright, children,” Kylo declared.  “You can go to the ball.  On the condition,” he continued loudly over the loud high-five the siblings exchanged, “that you don’t do anything stupid or dangerous.”

 

“Ouch,” Iolo laughed.  “Thank God he never made that a rule for us.”

 

“We wouldn’t’ve met,” Poe replied, bumping his shoulder against Iolo’s gently.

 

“That’s gotta be a story,” Finn hinted.

 

“One we’ll save for later,” Iolo said, firmly and apologetically at the same time.  There was a skill Poe wouldn’t mind having.

 

“Are your people gonna be there,” Kylo asked suddenly, jerking his chin towards Iolo.

 

“Actually, no,” Iolo replied, scratching the back of his neck.  “I’m gonna be an uncle sometime soon.”

 

“Wait, seriously,” Poe grinned.  “Congrats!  Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, she’s a couple weeks early but the doctors aren’t worried,” Iolo nodded.  “So the whole family is pitched up at the hospital.  First grandkid, first niece.”

 

“A girl,” Rey smiled.  “Congratulations to your family.”

 

“Yes, my brother successfully had sex with his wife at some point nine months ago,” Iolo joked.  “We’re all very proud.”

 

“That’s gross,” Finn informed even as he smiled widely.

 

“So, do you know when they’re coming out,” Poe asked.

 

“I told them not to worry about it.  It’ll be a nightmare trying to drive out last minute, and my parents aren’t gonna want to leave the baby right away,” Iolo shrugged.

 

“But…who’s gonna take your picture and cheer when your name gets called and all that,” Rey frowned.

 

“Hopefully no one ‘cause that sound embarrassing as hell,” Iolo said with a crooked smile.  Rey and Finn looked genuinely concerned and Iolo sighed, “Kids, it’s fine.  They’d be there if they could, but it’s bad timing and they can’t make it.  My diploma isn’t gonna be less important because they didn’t watch me get it.”

 

Rey hummed at that, glancing over at Finn.  Finn nodded slowly before looking down at his lap, the light from his cellphone casting shadows over his cheekbones.

 

“What’s happening,” Poe asked, only to be ignored as Rey also started on her phone.  “Kylo, what are they doing?”

 

“You’ll know when it happens,” Kylo shrugged carelessly.

 

“Guys, please leave my family alone,” Iolo said, joking but with a slight hesitance in his voice.

 

“Oh no,” Rey smiled reassuringly, glancing up over at Iolo.  “Nothing like that.  Don’t worry.”

 

Finn let out a soft “yes” and then held his phone over to his sister, who read the screen and nodded approvingly.

 

“Poe, make them stop,” Iolo whined.

 

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Poe sighed, standing up.  “Who wants food?”   


	2. Saturday, May 27th Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a 'meeting Kes' theme going on in my works at the moment so why not keep it going? ;)

“I want to meet him.”

 

“Look, Dad, I--,”

 

“I want to meet him yesterday,” Kes crossed his arms.

 

“Okay, you’ve got to stop picking up these phrases from my cousins,” Poe frowned, crossing his arms in response.  “It just sounds weird when you say that stuff.”

 

“Just let them meet,” Iolo called over from where he was lounging on the sectional, feet up and texting.  “You know Finn will be _thrilled_.”

 

“There,” Kes nodded, waving a hand towards his son’s roommate.  “Thrilled, he says.”

 

“Alright, I don’t like you two teaming up,” Poe scolded, sending a glare Iolo’s way, but he was immersed in his phone and missed it.

 

“We only do it when you’re wrong,” Iolo mumbled back, distracted.  “Well shit.”

 

“Is everything okay,” Kes asked friendly.

 

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Iolo shrugged, looking up and putting his phone to the side.  “Tyler’s got to pack up.  They’re flying out to Daytona Beach tonight.”

 

“The tour’s starting already,” Poe asked, surprised.

 

“I think Daytona and Tallahassee are practice dates more than anything,” Iolo answered, pretending that those words meant anything to him.  “Anyway he’s busy for the rest of the day.”

 

“You’ll have to find someone else to talk to,” Poe teased.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Iolo snapped back.

 

“You can come to lunch with us,” Kes offered.

 

“Sure, I was thinking the burger place one block over,” Poe said with a one-shoulder shrug.

 

“You can have Finn meet us there,” Kes ordered, turning on his heel and heading off towards the bathroom.

 

“Don’t forget the screwdriver,” Iolo hollered and Kes smoothly snatched said object from the kitchen table on his way by and held it up.

 

“Finn might be busy,” Poe called after his dad, but Kes made no sign of hearing him.  “Fuck.”

 

“I don’t see the problem,” Iolo mentioned as Poe sunk down next to him.  “Finn’s cool, your dad’s cool.  They’ll be cool together.”

 

“Okay, thanks, Dr. Phil, for that enlightening analysis,” Poe rolled his eyes.  “It’s too soon to be dragging families into it, ya know?”

 

“Finn’s family has been in from the start,” Iolo pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but he was a kid.  I’m old.”

 

“Yeah, twenty-four going on eighty,” Iolo joked, poking Poe’s side and making him jump.  “Just go with it.  Kes seems pretty excited about it.”

 

“You have no idea.  The whole way back from the airport was ‘does Finn like this,’ ‘is Finn that,’ ‘where is Finn,’--,”

 

“So go and get it over with,” Iolo laughed.

 

“I guess,” Poe gave in with a scowl.  “What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“Your dad likes Finn better and adopts him and then you’re committing incest,” Iolo offers with a bright smile.

 

Poe stared, brow furrowed.  “Well fuck.”

 

“But what do I know,” Iolo snickered, getting to his feet.  “You gonna text Finn or should I?”

 

“I’ll text my boyfriend myself, thanks.”

 

“I’m glad you made the right decision,” Kes said approvingly, emerging and dropping the screwdriver back onto the metal table with a clang. 

 

“You’re not allowed to adopt Finn,” Poe informed his dad as he texted.

 

“Oh.  I didn’t know that was an option,” Kes said, clearly thinking it over.  “Would that be incest?”

 

“I think so,” Iolo said with mock disapproval.

 

“He can’t wait and will meet us there and stop trying to make my relationship weirder than it is,” Poe snapped, jumping to his feet and heading for his shoes while his roommate and father laughed.  “And we have to make this fast—I’ve got somewhere to be at three.”

 

Kes and Iolo shared a look.  “Don’t worry about me,” Kes drawled drily.  “I’m sure Iolo and I can entertain ourselves.”

 

“I don’t think I wanna know,” Poe grimaced, before smirking at the looks of horror sent his way.  “We going?”

 

“After you wash out your mouth,” Kes sputtered.

 

“And your mind, fuck,” Iolo said, sticking out his tongue.

 

*****

 

As Iolo suspected and Poe dreaded, Kes and Finn struck it off almost immediately from Finn’s gracious “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dameron” and Kes’s jolly laugh and enthusiastic handshake.  Frankly, Poe wasn’t sure he and Iolo were even needed as Kes launched into a round of 100 Questions—ranging from “how did you and Poe meet” to “how’s your Spanish”—which Finn answered honestly and cheerfully (“well, that’s a funny story…” and “muy mal”).  Poe had to kick his father’s ankle to take a break so Finn could eat, since Kes seemed perfectly willing to keep up his line of inquiry even after their orders had arrived.

 

“Do you have any plans for the summer,” Kes asked with a bright smile as he wiped the grease from the burger off his hands.  Finn finished chewing and swallowed with a shrug.

 

“No plans,” Finn answered, sounding a little bummed about it and Poe’s focus shifted from the phone on his leg to the young man sitting across from him.  “My sister is heading out to California for this intensive directing course, but I didn’t—I thought I would have training but I’ve taken a step back from football so my summer opened up.”

 

“Well, you’re welcome to visit me in Miami,” Kes offered cheerfully and Iolo snorted into his Sprite.

 

“Dad,” Poe warned lowly even as Finn smiled.

 

“Thank you, sir.  That’s really nice of you,” Finn replied, eyes drifting down to his glass of Coke as he spun his straw around the edge, missing the satisfied grin Kes sent his son.  “I’m trying to convince my friend Tyler to let me join him for a couple weeks.  He’s in a band and they’re on tour this summer,” he explained for Kes’s benefit.  “But Matt’s against it.”

 

“Why,” Poe asked curiously, glancing over at Iolo, who shook his head in response.

 

“Matt thinks I’ll be in the way or distract Ty or get lost or whatever else I could possibly do to ruin their performance,” Finn grumbled, resting his elbow on the table and cushioning his cheek against his fist.  “Told him he’s being ridiculous but he won’t budge.”

 

“Sorry, Finn,” Iolo said sympathetically and Poe saw his friend’s hand twitch for his phone.  “What does Tyler have to say about it?”

 

“Tyler thinks it would be fun, but Matt shuts him down,” Finn sighed.  “ ‘Cause Tara always takes Matt’s side and Clyde tries to stay out of it.  But I’m hoping I can get Ty alone and plead my case, ya know?”

 

“How would you get him alone,” Iolo asked, eyes narrowing as Finn froze.  “He’s heading out on tour today, right?”

 

“I—I mean alone on Skype,” Finn fumbled, sending a bright smile at the blond man.  “Matt’s always there when Tyler calls, but I’m going to try and call when Ty’s alone.  On Skype.”

 

“O—kay,” Iolo drew out, wondering why Finn sounded like he was trying to convince him.  But then the check arrived and distracted everyone as Finn managed to snatch it first but Poe rolled his eyes and grabbed it while reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

 

“You’re very funny,” Kes said, bypassing the check entirely and handing the waiter his credit card with a smile.

 

“Dad, I could’ve--,”

 

“But I did anyway,” Kes interrupted with a smug smile and a firm nod.

 

“Thank you, Kes,” Iolo chimed from next to Finn with a wide smile.

 

“You’re very welcome,” Kes replied kindly.

 

“Kiss ass,” Poe muttered under his breath.  Finn burst out laughing and Poe scowled.  “Yeah yeah, enjoy it now.  Just wait until Luke starts flirting with your friends.”

 

Finn’s face fell in horror.  “What,” Finn breathed.

 

“Yeah, not so funny now, is it, champ,” Poe smirked, crossing his arms.

 

“But he—that’s—is that a _thing_ ,” Finn gaped.

 

“I didn’t think so, but here we are,” Poe shrugged, gesturing vaguely at the other two occupants of the booth.

 

“Not that anyone in this conversation cares,” Kes huffed as Iolo dissolved into a giggle fit, shoulders shaking, “but I’m not flirting with anyone.”

 

“I mean, you kinda are,” Iolo teased, “but it’s cool.  I’m irresistible.”

 

“Dios mío,” Kes sighed and then smiled tightly as he accepted the small leather-bound cover with his card and the receipt.  “The things I put up with.”

 

“Uh,” Finn started, frowning down at his lap, “Kylo says to tell you he’s outside.  What’s going on?”

 

“Perfect,” Poe grinned, checking the time on his phone while his dad signed the receipt with a flourish.  “You know, we really don’t give Kylo enough credit for his dramatic timing.”

 

“Seriously?  That’s half of what we mock him about,” Iolo said flatly, elbowing Finn in the ribs to urge him to scoot out of the booth, which he did with obvious confusion.

 

“I think I’m missing something,” Finn mentioned, brow furrowed as Poe got to his feet.

 

“I’ve got a promise to keep,” Poe told Finn before turning back to his father and Iolo.  “So I’ll meet you back at the apartment around seven.  You two behave until I get back.”

 

“Poe, if you think you’re too old for me to--,”

 

“Come on, Finn,” Poe said quickly, grabbing the younger man’s hand and tugging him towards the exit as Kes’ and Iolo’s laughs rang out behind them.

 

“What promise?  I don’t remember you promising anything,” Finn said, concentrating on the important issue as he threaded their fingers together and followed Poe through the glass door he pushed open.

 

Kylo’s Lexus was parked right outside on the curb, the emergency flashers on as he and Rey leaned against the passenger side.  Poe released Finn’s hand to catch the keys carelessly tossed at him.  “If you get a scratch on him, I’ll kill you,” Kylo told Poe calmly.

 

“Finn or the car,” Poe asked jokingly and Kylo rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be stupid.  The car’s Roxanne.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna need someone to tell me what’s going on,” Finn ordered, hanging back.

 

“It’s something good,” Rey supplied helpfully.  “Like tonight.”

 

“What about tonight,” Kylo and Poe asked collectively and Finn and Rey shared eerily similar smirks.

 

“Is that all set,” Rey asked her brother, mainly to annoy the other two who had no idea what was going on.

 

“Yep, should be good,” Finn answered, approaching Poe’s side.

 

“They’re not gonna tell us, right,” Poe asked Kylo.

 

“Never have before,” Kylo shrugged, shoving Rey slightly.  “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Let’s rent one of those swan boats,” Rey commanded, starting to walk away with a wave over her shoulder.

 

“Who do you think I am, Prince fucking Charming,” Kylo snapped.

 

“For real though, where are we going,” Finn asked, snorting as Poe opened the passenger door for him, but he slid in anyway, pulling it shut behind him as Poe moved around to the driver side.

 

“You seriously don’t remember?  Good thing one of us pays attention in this relationship,” Poe said lightly, clicking off the flashers and merging into traffic.

 

“Whatever,” Finn muttered, buckling his seatbelt as Poe braked at a red light and did the same.  “Can I get a hint?”  Poe glanced up through the windshield and then pointed.  “What?  What are you--,” Finn leaned forward, craning his neck to see.  “The plane?  What’s that got to do with—holy shit!”

 

“You do remember,” Poe laughed, turning left as the stoplight arrow shifted from red to green.

 

“You—are you fucking kidding me?!”

 

“Nope.  Got a two-seater booked for three-thirty,” Poe said easily, taking the next right and glancing at Finn’s astonished expression as he did so.  “Is that a look of excitement or fear, ‘cause I’m not sure I know the difference…”

 

“This is disbelief,” Finn answered, shaking his head and staring at Poe’s profile.  “Did you seriously rent a _plane_ for me?”

 

Poe rolled his shoulders back, feeling pretty smug all things considered.  “Well, yeah.  And I haven’t flown in a while so you’re basically doing me a favor here.”

 

“I can’t believe—I mean, thank you!  Did I say ‘thank you’ yet ‘cause I need to say it, like, a thousand more times and--,”

 

“No, what you need to do,” Poe interrupted smoothly, eyes on the road, “is put on some good music ‘cause I’m not listening to Kylo’s emo CDs the whole way there.”

 

Finn’s face twisted, like he couldn’t decide if he should ignore Poe or not.  After a moment, Finn swallowed and dug his phone out of his jeans’ pocket.  “You mean you don’t like Kylo’s unique mix of Evanescence, Blue October, My Chemical Romance, and Taking Back Sunday?”

 

Poe chuckled at that.  “Let’s just say I left high school in high school.”

 

“You’re old,” Finn informed his boyfriend, scrolling through his music.

 

“Gee, thanks, babe.  I’m gonna have to be careful around that silver tongue,” Poe drawled and surprised a bright laugh out of Finn.

 

“How ‘bout some rock?  The Eagles, AC/DC, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Fleetwood Mac?”

 

“Now who’s old,” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“They’re not old, they’re classic!”

 

“Let me guess, you got your music tastes from Tyler?”

 

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Finn mumbled evasively and plugging his phone into the sound system.  Immediately the opening chords of ‘Take It Easy’ filled the car and Poe leaned back into his seat.  “Besides, it’s the best driving music,” Finn added, drumming along on his knees.

 

“No argument there,” Poe nodded, turning onto I-90 and bopping along to the song.

 

“Hey,” Finn said softly, placing a hand over one of Poe’s on the steering wheel.  “Thank you.  Honestly.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Poe replied sincerely.  “If you can believe it, I’m more excited about this than you are.”

 

“Not possible,” Finn countered instantly.

 

“Absolutely possible and true,” Poe smiled, thankful for once for the bumper to bumper crawl of traffic as he lifted Finn’s hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss on the younger man’s knuckles.  “Now, it’s about time I heard your singing chops for real.”  Finn cocked his head to the side questioningly.  “ _Hamilton_?”

 

“Oh God, that,” Finn laughed.  “Tyler and Matt spent weeks to get me soundin’ halfway decent for that.  And Rey was tryin’ to give me vocal exercises and—man, it was like I was auditioning for Broadway, it was insane!”

 

“I’ll believe it when I hear it,” Poe teased gleefully and Finn rolled his eyes but played along, taking a deep breath in time to join in on the third verse.

 

“ _Well I’m runnin’ down the road tryin’ to loosen my load_ ,” Finn sang, slightly hoarse and Poe beamed.  “ _Got a world of trouble on my mind_.” 

 

** _Meanwhile_ **

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

Tyler rotated his head slowly so his face could still rest against the cool glass of the tall windows.  “Guess I’m kinda nervous,” he admitted to tall man in a red flannel and blue jeans standing above him, looking down with mild concern in his brown eyes.  The man glanced from the airplane at the gate down to Tyler, sitting on the floor with his legs drawn to his chest and then heaved a sigh and settled down on the gray-speckled carpet.

 

“What do ya got to be nervous about?”

 

“What if it’s a disaster, Clyde,” Tyler asked, taking off his baseball cap to push his hair out of his face before twisting the light pink hat between his hands.  “It’ll be all my fault.”

 

“Don’t see that,” Clyde frowned, clasping his hands loosely between his bent knees.  “Not like we’re gonna leave ya hangin’.”

 

“Just—never done anything like this before,” Tyler mumbled, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.  “And—and if it all goes wrong, what am I gonna tell Finn?”

 

“Listen, tiger,” Clyde said firmly, reaching out a jabbing Tyler’s clavicle hard, “I don’t know much, but I know your little brother doesn’t give a damn if you screw up.  You can’t win ‘em all, but Finn knows you’re givin’ it your best shot.”

 

“ _United Flight 715 non-stop to Orlando now boarding at Gate C9_ ,” announced a tinny woman’s voice over the loudspeaker and Tyler turned his head back to stare at the plane, his forehead pressed flat against the glass.

 

“That’s us,” Clyde mentioned, not getting off the floor as Tyler nodded, his skin squeaked slightly against the glass.  “You can do this, tiger.”

 

“Thanks, Cly,” Tyler smiled tightly, watching the other man push himself to his feet.

 

“You don’t believe me,” Clyde stated and Tyler shook his head slowly, his skin pulling back and forth against the thick pane.  “Well, I’ve got your back.  Matt and Tara too.  No matter what.”  He flicked Tyler’s nose and Tyler snorted, swatting at the hand.  “Put on some music and try to relax, yeah?  You’ll be there before ya know it and everything’ll be what’ll be.  Stuff works out.”

 

“Stuff works out,” Tyler echoed, taking Clyde’s offered hand and letting the older man pull him to his feet.  “Just need to chill, right?”

 

“Yeah.  Don’t know why you got yourself all worked up—you’re unstoppable once you’re on stage.”

 

“Keep that up and I might get an ego,” Tyler joked, smiling crookedly.

 

“I know, that’s the plan,” Clyde grinned, pulling Tyler into a one-armed hug.  “ ‘Bout time you figured out you’re good at this.  Ready to go blow some minds?”

 

“Guess I could give it a go,” Tyler allowed, pushing Clyde away gently and glancing down at his guitar case.  “Matt’s probably tearing his hair out.”

 

“Such a worrier,” Clyde rolled his eyes, grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder.  “This is it.”

 

“No turning back now,” Tyler nodded.  “So let’s get on gettin’ on.”

 

“You said it.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are Rey and Finn up to? :)  
> Thank you thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos on the first chapter! It's amazing to see that so many readers are still interested in this universe! You are all epic!!


	3. Saturday, May 27th And Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The send-off!
> 
> Three little FYIs: 1) There will be T-rated physicality described in this chapter, including some flashbacks to what happened off-stage in SiC. This is pretty experimental for me, but this little story is mostly these characters having fun and such so I'm giving it a go. If it's not your thing, no worries: skip the opening sections in italics :)  
> 2) The karaoke songs I used are a bit dated, but that's based on my previous karaoke experiences where there weren't songs in the set from the last two years pretty much. If that's changed, whoops, but go with it. And,  
> 3) A reader left a comment last chapter about how nursing licensing exams actually can't be taken until someone has fully graduated from a nursing program. That person is completely correct; I fudged the timeline in this story to help the flow of the summer (which I may write a oneshot for these characters later on). So do not take Poe' and Iolo's nursing timeline as accurate: it was completely a plot device and nothing more.
> 
> And on with the story!

_Iolo pressed harder against the warm body he had trapped against the wall.  Tyler gasped softly, mouth open and head falling back.  Iolo’s eyes shot to the newly exposed arch of neck and ducked down, teeth sinking in at the junction of neck and shoulder.  Tyler groaned, hands fisting the back of Iolo’s shirt, tugging slightly.  Iolo placed a soft kiss over the bitemark before moving his lips up the light tan skin, nipping and kissing and preening at every moan he pulled from the younger man._

_“Talk to me,” Iolo panted against the shell of Tyler’s ear.  “What’s the plan here?”_

_Tyler arched up, grinding his hips against Iolo’s with a drawn-out groan.  Iolo huffed a soft laugh and ground back, smiling as Tyler’s eyes shot open.  Tyler’s hips jerked up again but this time Iolo shifted his hips back, leaning more of his weight on his forearms braced on either side of Tyler’s head, watching and waiting for the gray-eyed man’s reply.  Tyler swallowed and then said, “I wanna do_ somethin’ _.”_

_“Yeah, I need a little more specific,” Iolo urged, moving to straighten but Tyler’s hands spread and pulled the blond man back against Tyler’s chest as Tyler’s head fell to Iolo’s shoulder…_

“Lo?”

 

_…Chuckling, Iolo pushed his hands under Tyler’s t-shirt, fingers dancing over his slight abs and up to his pecs.  Tyler arched into the touch, gasping as his eyes fluttered closed.  Iolo pinched harder, using his other hand to push the t-shirt up.  Obligingly, Tyler sat up and pulled his shirt off quickly, dropping it over the side of the bed.  Before Iolo had a chance to really look, Tyler leaned back down to kiss Iolo, parting his lips.  Iolo’s hands went back to Tyler’s hair, rapidly coming to the conclusion he could spend hours with his hands in the thick chestnut waves under his fingers._

_Tyler pulled away to breathe, inching his way down Iolo’s chest, pressing kisses against the clothed abdomen which rippled in response, pausing to nose and mouth the soft belly.  Iolo slapped Tyler’s head playfully, eyes crinkling happily.  Tyler glanced up and winked before griping the waistbands of Iolo’s jeans and pulling them down a bit too slowly, to Iolo’s frustration.  Once Tyler got them to Iolo’s knees, Iolo waved Tyler back up for a hot, sloppy kiss while he kicked them off the rest of the way, pushing them off the bed with a final kick.  Tyler hummed into the kiss and the vibrations ran straight through Iolo’s body._

_The kiss slid sideways as Iolo’s lips worked along Tyler’s jaw, and he was rewarded with a sudden thrust of Tyler’s groin against his hipbone.  Tyler pushed his hands flat against Iolo’s shoulders, like a signal, and Iolo laid back, looking up curiously.  “You’re distractin’ me,” Tyler gasped, starting to crawl back down._

_“I’m enjoying myself,” Iolo corrected with a shudder._

 

“Hey, Lo, you’re freaking me out.”

 

“What,” Iolo asked, blinking and looking around.  Poe stood in front of him, a glass of beer in each hand, watching him with blatant concern.  “Sorry, what’s going on?”

 

“Where the hell did you go?  You zoned out for, like, five minutes,” Poe frowned but held out one of the glasses in offering.  Iolo grimaced in embarrassment, grabbed the glass, and took a long gulp.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Like fuck it’s nothing,” Poe shot back, glancing around the dimly lit room where their friends were mingling and setting up for the main event of the night.  “Is it about tomorrow?  ‘Cause your parents can’t make it?”

 

Iolo snorted since that was the furthest from what had actually been playing in his mind.  Admittedly, he’d felt a little down about being the only one without a family unit at the big dinner earlier, the one Kylo and the kids had managed to squeak out of.  But Kes had basically adopted him and Bastian’s mom had asked him all the motherly questions he would’ve avoided otherwise.  But everyone had bundled their parents and siblings into Ubers before they headed to the karaoke bar so it wasn’t like Iolo was feeling lonely.  “No, man, nothing like that.  Seriously, I’m fine with that.”

 

“So what’s with the thousand-yard stare?”  Poe watched Iolo sigh and then smile lightly and shrug.  “Oh, that’s very informative.  Thanks, buddy, for those words of illumination.”

 

“I was just—remembering something, okay?  And don’t ask ‘what’ ‘cause it’s none of your business,” Iolo finished briskly, pointing a finger in warning before taking another sip of beer.

 

“Well, you can talk to me—if you change your mind,” Poe said pointedly and Iolo briefly considered telling his roommate exactly what he had been remembering if just to get the look of worry off his face.

 

“Thanks, dude, but I’m all set for now,” Iolo smiled, clapping Poe on the shoulder.  “The kids are here,” he added as he saw Kylo stride into the room, not holding the door for his cousins who didn’t seem bothered by it as Rey caught the door and flung it open dramatically.  Poe’s face instantly brightened and Iolo breathed in relief as the smitten man turned and started making his way to the other side of the room.

 

“Horny, huh?”

 

“I—what—no,” Iolo sputtered.

 

“Please, that look of horror tells another story,” Bastian smirked from where he was leaning against the black curtained wall, arms crossed.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Iolo frowned tightly.

 

“Nope, just a lucky guess,” Bastian replied with a wink.  “But now that we’re on the topic--,”

 

“I don’t want to sleep with you,” Iolo interrupted flat.

 

“Well, thank God, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna offer,” Bastian rolled his eyes.  “I was gonna say, if you’re that bad you should call your tall glass of sweet tea and see if he’s willing to help you out.”

 

Iolo scowled but answered truthfully.  “He’s busy with the band.  The tour’s starting up.”

 

“But if he wasn’t busy,” Bastian hinted, doing an elaborate eyebrow wiggle that he must’ve practiced.

 

“I dunno, we’re not really doing that,” Iolo mumbled into his beer before taking a gulp.

 

“Sorry,” Bastian said, sounding genuinely apologetic and Iolo raised an eyebrow as he swallowed.

 

“It’s whatever—fine.  We’re—uh—we’re not really _talkers_ ,” Iolo elaborated, although he had no clue why he was telling _Bastian_ of all people.

 

“Yeah, phone sex requires a baseline of dirty talk,” Bastian nodded understandingly and Iolo realized that was why he was still having this conversation: Bastian didn’t think anything was too awkward to talk about.  Usually that was a minefield in secondhand embarrassment but sometimes…  “If you need tips or wanna practice I promise it won’t do a thing for me,” Bastian offered with a shrug.

 

“I’m going to do a hard pass on that,” Iolo said quickly, even though his lips twitched up.  “But thanks.”

 

“Everyone who wants good sex should have good sex,” Bastian responded simply.  “Since I’m being nice, can I--,”

 

“Not a chance,” Iolo snapped.

 

“Oh come on!  I won’t do Spice Girls, I swear!”

 

“No,” Iolo ordered, unyielding, turning away and looking for a couch to hide on for a while until everyone forgot about him and their weird obsession with singing to him even though he’s made in abundantly clear that he would end anyone who tried.

 

“Wait, one sec,” Bastian said, catching the sleeve of Iolo’s gray t-shirt.  “Just out of curiosity--,”

 

“Careful,” Iolo warned lowly but stayed put.

 

“You talk to this guy, like, all the time, but nothing sexy?”

 

“Right, it’s called maturity,” Iolo answered, tilting his head.  “If you need tips or want to practice, I promise it won’t do a thing for me.”

 

Bastian smiled brightly at that.  “I was gonna say, that’s really cool and good for you.  But uh—yeah, maybe those tips?  Later?”  Iolo’s jaw dropped and Bastian glanced away.  “Don’t tell Poe.  He’ll go full Supportive Dad on me and I don’t need that in my life _again_.”

 

“You got it,” Iolo nodded instantly.  “Text me when you’re back from Michigan?”

 

“Cheers,” Bastian beamed, clicking his highball glass against Iolo’s before waltzing over to where Jess and Snap were arguing over the karaoke machine.  Iolo shook his head in wonder before moving to slump down on the low couch next to Kylo.

 

“I think I just witnessed an epiphany,” Iolo muttered.

 

“I just witnessed Poe melt into a puddle of goo because Finn laughed,” Kylo grumbled, massaging his temple.  “This puppy love shit is going on forever.”

 

Iolo hummed in agreement.  “How’d Finn like the surprise?”

 

“He was scared shitless but put on a brave face,” Kylo answered honestly, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.  “I said we should’ve warned him but no one listens to me.”

 

“Sorry, were you saying something,” Iolo asked jokingly and Kylo cracked an appreciative smile at that.  “You and Poe gonna give an encore performance?”

 

“How much tequila are ya gonna pour down my throat?”

 

“As much as it takes,” Iolo smiled and Kylo snorted.  At the front of the room Jess and Bastian were stomp-stomp-clapping the beginning of ‘We Will Rock You’ and Iolo settled back with a certain sense of steadiness.  Just another night out where Bastian sang crappy 90s songs and Jess and Karé argued over who’s turn it was to preform ‘Holding Out for a Hero.’

 

*****

 

“You know,” Rey said, sidling up next to Iolo on the couch with a glass of Coke in her hand, “I noticed no one’s sung to you yet.”

 

“That’s ‘cause they know better,” Iolo scowled, figuring she must have missed Bastian’s aborted attempt at ‘This Kiss’ which had ended before the first verse when Iolo physically carried the younger man off the platform stage.

 

“I bet if the right person got up there and serenaded you, you’d like it,” Rey mentioned casually as she glanced over to the door.  Iolo followed her gaze and saw Finn returning, his hands in his pockets and an oddly satisfied look on his face.  “I mean, the right person—the right song--,”

 

“No, Rey, that’s not me,” Iolo shook his head.  “It’s too embarrassing.  I’m very happy to just sit here and watch the rest of you.”

 

“Right,” Rey nodded thoughtfully, watching as Karé and Jess wrapped up their passionate rendition of ‘Bills, Bills, Bills’ with deep bows and blown kisses to their cheering audience.  “Well, only way to find out,” Rey continued, winking at Iolo before taking off for the stage at a full sprint.

 

“What—shit, Rey,” Iolo called, slamming his beer down on the low black table and starting after her but a surprisingly strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back.

 

“Just let it happen, man,” Finn chuckled into his ear, and Iolo shot an imploring look at Poe standing on Finn’s other side, who looked as confused as Iolo felt but also wasn’t moving to stop the kids.  “It’ll be good.”

 

“Poe, stop her,” Iolo implored as Rey bounced up the short steps on the little stage and started to fiddle with the machine.

 

“Finn’s got me by my belt so unless you want me to tackle her without my pants, we’re stuck,” Poe informed, voice slightly tight as he made an effort to move and Iolo saw, sure enough, that Finn’s other hand was griping Poe’s beltloop.

 

“I gotta say, I’m liking being the strongest person in this group,” Finn smiled, keeping his hold on the older men easily as Rey finished making her selection and strolled over to the mic on the stand.

 

“I’m pretty sure you could take Tyler if you had to,” Poe mentioned, giving up on moving and leaning back into Finn’s side.

 

“Are you crazy?  Tyler could destroy me,” Finn said, dead serious.  “He was the one everyone was afraid of.”

 

“Seriously,” Iolo asked him distracted, glancing back at the younger man over his shoulder and trying to picture the laid-back, wiry singer fighting anyone.

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn nodded.  “I’ve seen him get jumped by two guys when he was coming back from one of his late shifts.  When I came back with Matt, Tyler was the only one standing and he was putting his shirt back on.”

 

“Why did he have his shirt off,” Poe frowned curiously and Finn blinked, taken aback.

 

“Wow, you don’t--?  Well, for your information, if you get in a knife fight, take off your jacket or shirt, wrap it around your off arm, and use it to block the other guy’s knife,” Finn said matter-of-fact.

 

“Hey, everyone,” Rey declared from the stage, barely drawing Iolo’s attention from Finn’s words.  “I know I already sang but there’s one guy here who hasn’t had the pleasure of a serenade yet.”

 

“That’s ‘cause he won’t let us,” Bastian called from where he was lounging on one of the other couches to Iolo’s left.

 

“Well, he’s gonna let us now,” Rey grinned, waving over at Iolo, who shot his best unimpressed look at her.  “So, without further ado, this is for Iolo,” she shouted, throwing out her arms and starting the karaoke machine.  The opening guitar strums were lost on Iolo as he stared dumbfounded as Rey strolled off the left side of the stage.

 

Then there was the sound of a male hum and Bastian and Poe shouted in shock and Iolo’s eyes snapped back to the stage just in time to see

 

_I’m bookin’ myself a one-way flight_

_I gotta see the color in your eyes_

 

Tyler moseyed onto the stage, looking as if it was the only place in the world he belonged.  He had a mic in his hand, a guitar case in the other with a backpack slung over one shoulder.  Tyler kept singing, his voice low and warm, placing his case and backpack down on the edge of the platform before he continued to the mic stand Rey had left and snapped his mic into it.

 

_Yeah, our first date, boy, the seasons changed_

 

Tyler’s voice was low and clear, a lazy smile on his face as he swayed slightly to the instrumentals, eyes slowly moving around the room until

 

_You can’t undo a fall like this_

_‘Cause love don’t know what distance is_

 

And oh.  That’s what he meant by ‘smolder.’  Fuck, if he figured out how to do that on command, he’d be trouble, Iolo thought, his heart clenching in his chest as Tyler’s gray eyes stayed on him and he purred his way into the chorus of some country song Iolo hadn’t heard on the radio in years.  Vaguely, Iolo felt Finn’s grip on him drop away and he heard someone whistle appreciation (probably Bastian, the crazy bastard) as Tyler’s voice dropped to almost nothing but vibrations as he breathed out ‘crazy’ again.  Tyler shot Iolo wink before he pulled his mic free and started to pace the stage with a disturbing amount of grace.

 

_I wanna be scared, don’t wanna know why_

_Wanna feel good, don’t have to be right_

 

He bent down to give Rey a high-five before sliding back towards the mic stand, his voice lilting up with laughter as he sung along, keeping the beat as he rocked his hips, barely noticeable but Iolo was hyperaware.  Tyler notched his arm on top of the stand, leaning against it and looking too at ease for someone who appeared out of thin air and took over the room.

 

_I love that we’re rebels, and we still believe_

_We’re the kind of crazy people wish that they could be_

 

His eyes found Iolo’s again and Iolo just shook his head in amazement, feeling a hand slap him on the back but Iolo didn’t turn to look as Tyler hit a higher note and it pierced the room.  His head fell back and he swung into the chorus, stepping back and pulling the mic stand back with him.

 

_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn’t make sense to anybody else_

 

Iolo grinned so wide his cheeks hurt and he shook his head again as Tyler smiled back, setting his feet and rocked side to side more purposefully as

 

_Yeah, I don’t want easy, I want crazy_

_You with me baby?  Let’s be crazy_

 

Tyler turned his head away from the mic as he held out the note, eyes squeezed shut as his voice bounced off the curtained walls without any amplification.  Iolo wasn’t sure if the fact that his heart was pounding like he’d run a marathon was a good thing, but he really, _really_ didn’t want the feeling to stop as Tyler trilled his voice down until he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, snapping the mic into the stand and

 

_No!  I don’t want “good” and I don’t want “good enough”_

_I want “can’t sleep, can’t breathe without you” love_

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Iolo saw Bastian had his phone out, pointed at the stage, while Jess and Snap were swaying along.  And, fuck, this was without a doubt the craziest thing that’s ever happened to him and Iolo just couldn’t look away as Tyler gripped the mic with both hands and brought it closer to his lips, his eyes suddenly intense and his gaze drilling into Iolo like he could see fucking everything.

 

_There’s no such thing as wild enough_

_And maybe we just think too much_

_Who needs to play it safe in love?_

One of Tyler’s knees seemed to buckle and he leaned back as he hit another long note with such clarity it almost hurt to hear—or hurt that not enough people heard it.  Iolo started laughing from nerves and excitement and Tyler beamed as he slowly rotated his body, his voice sweetly warbling out a series of ‘na’s.  His eyes drifted around the small room again, almost as if he was taking it in for the first time as he crooned out

 

_Who cares if we’re crazy?  We gotta be crazy_

_I know that we’re crazy, so let’s be crazy_

 

Dropping his voice low, Tyler looked back at Iolo as he almost mindless concluded the last ‘yeah.’  The moment hung suspended as the music ended and Tyler’s chest rose and fell as he caught his breath.  And then the small room exploded with cheers and claps and a few ‘who the hell is he’s from the people who hadn’t gone to Charleston.  Tyler offered a small wave as he stepped away from the mic and ducked his head, Iolo just catching sight of the almost childish smile that crossed the singer’s face before his hair slid to hide his expression. 

 

“That was the coolest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Bastian hollered, suddenly right next to Iolo, shaking his arm.  “Dude!”

 

“Surprise,” Rey chimed, bouncing up in front of Iolo, who watched as Tyler stepped off the small stage and shook hands with Kylo with a nod.  “Right person, right song, yeah?”

 

“Uh,” Iolo managed as he watched Tyler approach, looking a little sheepish.  Iolo snapped out of his daze at the sight and side-stepped around Rey, closing the remaining distance.

 

“So, congrats on--,” Tyler started before Iolo grabbed either side of the younger man’s face and pulled their lips together.  Tyler relaxed against him, humming into the kiss before parting his lips for Iolo, who took the wordless invitation while easing an arm around Tyler’s waist, molding their bodies together as if it was second nature.  Iolo could feel Tyler’s rapid heartbeat and Iolo slowed—hot, fervent kisses morphing seamlessly into light exchanges until Tyler had to pull back to breathe.  “Guess you’re not mad,” Tyler exhaled, voice tilting up in question.

 

“You’re supposed to be in Florida,” Iolo said instead of responding to the question because the answer was obvious.  Tyler chuckled, leaning his cheek into Iolo’s palm.

 

“I _am_ in Florida.  Shh,” he teased, leaning back in for another kiss but Iolo stopped him, hand sliding gently from Tyler’s face to his long hair, holding him back.  “Not playin’ fair,” Tyler pouted by stilled.

 

“You told me you were on your way to Orlando,” Iolo stated, eyes dancing across Tyler’s face, taking in the long wavy brown hair, down to his shoulders now, with stands of lavender peeking through, the small gold stud that had replaced the ring in his nostril, the way his dark lashes framed his light eyes.

 

“Nah, I said the plane to Orlando was boardin’.  Never said I was on it,” Tyler replied easily.

 

“But the tour--,”

 

“Won’t start without me,” Tyler interrupted with a small shrug.  “I’ll make it there for soundcheck, no worries.”

 

“When do you leave,” Iolo asked, his stomach twisting in anticipation.

 

“Two-thirty flight outta Logan tomorrow afternoon,” Tyler answered, sounding almost smug about it.  “Any other pressing logistics or can we try that kissin’ thing again?”

 

“We get the night,” Iolo breathed, needing the clarification.

 

“And the mornin’ if you don’t break me,” Tyler joked before Iolo grinned and grabbed Tyler’s hand, spinning him around as he headed for the door.  “Wait, like, now?  I gotta get my stuff.”

 

“We’ll be back,” Iolo said over his shoulder, pushing open the door and tugging their joined hands for Tyler to fall into step next to the blond man, swinging their hands to Iolo’s amusement.  Pausing outside the door to the men’s bathroom Iolo turned to give Tyler a serious look.  “I swear I’m usually a bit classier than this.”

 

“I don’t--,”

 

“Like, honestly, this ‘throwing you against the first surface I find’ thing is not something I’ve ever done with anyone else.”

 

“Don’t I feel special,” Tyler simpered with a coy glance up through his lashes.

 

“Seriously, do you want a drink?  Or dinner—have you eaten?  I can--,”

 

“Iolo,” Tyler cut in lightly, taking Iolo’s gesturing free hand and squeezing.  “I’m blushin’ like hell right now, but if the fact that I flew across the country to surprise you with a cheesy love song didn’t clue ya in, you don’t have to win me over.”

 

“I really think you deserve better than this,” Iolo grimaced guiltily, jerking his head towards the bathroom door.  Tyler tilted his head, like he was considering Iolo’s words.

 

“Ya know, you text me every morning, askin’ how I am.”

 

Iolo blinked.  “Yeah, I know.  So?”

 

“Did ya know you’re the only person who asks me that,” Tyler said softly before biting his bottom lip nervously.  Iolo swallowed tightly and Tyler continued, “Look, I dunno what the hell is goin’ on but that’s pretty normal for me.  But whatever this is—this weird textin’ and talkin’ thing we’ve been doin’?  I really like it, okay?”

 

“Me too,” Iolo replied, lips twitching up in a smile.  “Still I’d like to do this right…”

 

“There ain’t no ‘right,’ chief,” Tyler shrugged carelessly.  “There’s you and me and a bathroom we should either use inappropriately or quit blockin’ before someone asks us what we’re up to.”

 

“And you seriously don’t mind?”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes, suddenly jerking on Iolo’s hands and bringing the older man flush against him.  Tyler rotated his hips against Iolo’s groin in demonstration and Iolo got the picture and pushed the bathroom door open with his shoulder and hauled Tyler inside.  “That’s the ticket,” Tyler praised, spinning them slowly and walking backwards, Iolo guiding him until the singer’s back hit the tiled wall.  “Just like old times,” Tyler teased, sounding almost breathless as he spread his legs so Iolo could step between them.

 

“You’ve got a thing for walls,” Iolo commented, his hands going instantly to the man’s hair, threading his fingers between the soft strands and tightening his grip slightly.

 

“And you get off on pettin’ my hair but you don’t see me bein’ an ass about it,” Tyler winked before ducking his head to place quick, small bites along Iolo’s neck, moving up to the blond man’s ear.  Iolo grunted and tugged the hair between his fingers in encouragement.  He felt Tyler’s lips lift at that, sucking Iolo’s earlobe gently before moving to kiss the soft skin behind Iolo’s ear.  Iolo shivered at the strangely pleasant sensation, his hands sliding down Tyler’s sides to squeeze his hips.  He angled his leg to rest between Tyler’s, the younger man groaning his appreciation.  Tyler’s hands skimmed up Iolo’s chest and Iolo used his grip on Tyler’s hips to pull them away from the wall, the younger man’s back arching forward with a gasp.

 

“Shit!  Fuck—sorry, sorry!”

 

Iolo’s head snapped around as Tyler’s sunk to Iolo’s shoulder, face against the older man’s neck.  Bastian had himself plastered against the door, wide-eyed.  “Get out,” Iolo suggested, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Look, I’m so sorry but I’ve really gotta--,” Bastian broke off, waving a hand towards the urinals.

 

“Use the other one,” Iolo said flatly, adjusting his stance so he could hold Tyler more easily.

 

“It’s for ladies and I don’t identify as a lady and I’m really sorry--,”

 

“I don’t care if you identify as a sea slug—you’re being an asshole,” Iolo shot back, keeping his voice low.

 

“Let the poor guy pee, for God’s sake,” Tyler piped up, still hiding his face against Iolo’s shoulder.  Iolo exhaled heavily through his nose before jerking his head for Bastian to get on with it.  Bastian slumped in relief, heading for the urinals before thinking better of it and dodging into one of the stalls.  The lock slid closed with a click and Iolo’s focused back on the man attempting to curl himself into Iolo’s chest.

 

“So…that happened,” Iolo whispered, trying not to notice what was going on behind him.

 

Tyler hummed and Iolo ran a hand up and down the younger man’s back, enjoying the feel of the soft t-shirt under his palm.  “Given the options, not the worst person to walk in on us.”

 

Iolo winced.  “Fuck, yeah.  That would’ve sucked,” he agreed, picturing Finn’s face and then mentally shaking himself because this was a terrible time to be picturing the kid.  “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You’re not back on that winin’ and dinin’ lark, are ya?”

 

Iolo huffed out a laugh and smiled, taking a step back and pulling Tyler with him so he could hug the singer properly.  “I meant when we get back to mine.  You’re staying with me tonight, right?”

 

“Nah, I was gonna find a comfy dumpster, some cardboard--,”

 

“Alright, funny man,” Iolo rolled his eyes and Tyler pulled back enough to smile up at him.  “To be clear, a dumpster is never the way to go.”

 

“I know.  Train stations are way better,” Tyler replied as if it was obvious and Iolo’s eyes narrowed.  Before he got a chance to ask there was the flush of a toilet and Iolo sighed as Bastian shuffled his way to the sink that was right next to the embracing pair.  “And how’re things, Bastian,” Tyler asked conversationally and Iolo snorted.

 

“I’m gonna be honest, I’ve been in a threesome before—and this is weirdly more intimate,” Bastian answered, washing his hands and looking at the pair in the mirror.

 

“I could never,” Tyler said as if this was completely normal for him.  “My attention span’s already too short without two sets to worry about, ya know?”

 

“This is really weird,” Iolo mentioned and Tyler grimaced sympathetically.

 

“Serious question,” Bastian started, pulling out two paper towels from the wall dispenser and drying his hands, “how long did you practice that song, Ty?”

 

“For tonight?  Didn’t even know what I was singin’ until Rey started the song.”

 

Bastian and Iolo gaped at Tyler, who shifted awkwardly.  “Are you fucking kidding me,” Bastian asked, shocked.

 

“I mean, I knew the song already,” Tyler said, running a hand through his hair.  “No one below the Mason-Dixon alive—what—six years ago doesn’t know that song.  I didn’t need to _prepare_ or anything.”

 

“Out of curiosity,” Bastian said, tilting his head, “what do you sound like when you do prepare?”

 

“Better,” Tyler shrugged.  Bastian threw back his head and laughed, and Iolo felt Tyler move, adjusting, and figured he should offer to help out but Bastian had other ideas.

 

“Lo, let’s give the guy a sec,” Bastian said pointedly with a hard look that meant Iolo better go along with it.  Still, Iolo glanced back at the singer, who smiled.

 

“I’ll meet ya back in there.”

 

“Okay,” Iolo allowed, patting a hand against Tyler’s hipbone and the younger man smiled, leaning back against the wall.  Iolo felt a magnetic need to follow Tyler back to their earlier arrangement but Bastian grabbed his arm and led him back out of the bathroom.  “And what the hell was that?”

 

“You got a modest one, did ya know that,” Bastian asked, still holding the blond man’s arm as they made their way back down the narrow hall.  “He was flustered as hell.”

 

“Yeah, and who’s fault was that,” Iolo drawled drily and Bastian rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve already apologized—what do ya want me to do: offer my firstborn?”  Bastian shook his head while Iolo scoffed.  “I’m the terrible person who walked in on you—and as a seasoned professional, I should mention that common courtesy dictates you either lock the door or use a stall for bathroom hook-ups.”

 

“Sorry I’m not as experienced as you on this,” Iolo said haughtily and Bastian rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, Saint Iolo, but I’m just saying he needed a minute alone to sort himself out so that’s what we’re giving him.  Okay?”

 

Iolo shrugged, not entirely convinced he should have left Tyler alone but going along with it.

 

*****

 

Shaking out his hair and flipping it back one more time, Tyler shut off the faucet and dried off his face with a paper towel.  God, it had been a long day, but he needed to wake up.  He came all the way out here to see the guy, not fall asleep.  He tossed the crumpled towel into the small trashcan and turned to give himself a final look-over in the mirror.  Not exactly his best showing—his light blue t-shirt was sleep-wrinkled from the plane and his black jeans were the loosest ones he owned, comfort over style—but at least Iolo didn’t seem to care.  Trying to act like he should be taking Tyler out for a four-course meal or something—like that was something people like Tyler did.  He smiled at his reflection at the thought before stepping away from the counter and letting himself out.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Tyler said, instantly smiling at Finn, who was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door.  “It’s not single-use, ya know.”

 

“No, I know,” Finn said quickly, pushing himself away from the wall with his foot.  “I—uh, if you have a sec I wanted to ask you something.  Real quick, and then you can get back to Iolo.”

 

“No problem,” Tyler nodded easily.  “Show me where a man can get a drink ‘round here?”

 

“Yeah, the bar’s this way,” Finn smiled, jerking his head towards the front of the karaoke establishment.  Tyler walked beside Finn, turning slightly to avoid bumping the few people they passed walking the other way.  It was between performances on the main stage of the place and people mingled around small round tables as the next singer got ready.  Tyler sidled up to an open spot at the bar and Finn hung back behind him.

 

“Can I get just a glass of ice water,” Tyler asked winningly to the bartender who leaned forward.  “Finn, anything?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“One glass of ice water,” the bartender repeated before moving down to get a fresh glass.

 

“What’s up, sweetheart,” Tyler asked, turning back to Finn while still resting his weight against the polished wood bar.

 

“It’s nothing serious,” Finn prefaced and Tyler hummed curiously.  “About the tour…and Matt.”

 

“Here you go,” the bartender said, reappearing and placing Tyler’s drink at his elbow.

 

“Thank ya,” Tyler chimed, pulling out his wallet and fishing out a bill and holding it out.

 

“The water comes free,” the bartender laughed, crossing her arms.

 

“Just add it to your tips,” Tyler shrugged, placing the bill on the bar and turning to face Finn fully, not watching as the money was picked up and slipped into an apron pocket.  “What’s this about Matt, then?”

 

Finn sighed.  “Is he mad at me?”

 

Tyler blinked and frowned.  “No.  Why, what’s going on?”

 

“Why’s he so against me going along with y’all for a bit,” Finn blurted out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“Ah,” Tyler nodded.  “That’s not about you, sweetheart.  He’s tryin’ to use you as the carrot.  But I’m taking care of it.”

 

“Did you just say ‘carrot,’” Finn asked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

 

Tyler hummed, taking a swallow of water.  “Yeah, ya know.  You want the horse to move, you dangle a carrot in front of it.”  Finn kept frowning and Tyler sighed.  “He wants to do this cover in our set and I don’t like the song.  Can’t get through the damn thing with tearing up.  So he’s being a jerk about you coming along.  But I’ve said we’ll give it a go for the first couple of shows—see what kinda reaction we get.”

 

“He’s manipulating you,” Finn stated flatly.

 

“Basically,” Tyler shrugged.  “What else is new, right?  But either way, you’re joining us, okay?  So pick when works for ya.  I’d say July, but you see where ya wanna go.”

 

“He’s seriously manipulating you,” Finn repeated, almost in disbelief, and Tyler couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face.

 

“Sweetheart, the band wouldn’t be where it is now if Matt didn’t get me to do stuff I didn’t wanna do.  Wait,” he continued quickly as Finn drew himself up indignantly, “that came out wrong.  He’s not sendin’ me out to work a corner, ya know?  But remember how I used to be scared to work a room with more than twenty people?  Do ya think we’d be goin’ on tour if Matt didn’t get me over that hump?”

 

“That’s different,” Finn countered, crossing his arms.

 

“How?”

 

“What,” Finn frowned.

 

“How’s it different?  Come on, Harvard,” Tyler teased lightly, looking down at the glass in his hand while Finn worked his jaw in frustration.

 

“It just is,” he muttered finally and Tyler almost didn’t hear it over the opening section of ‘Highway to Hell’ that blasted through the speakers as a moderately drunk man stumbled his way to center stage.

 

“Alright, sweetheart, whatever you say,” Tyler placated before taking a long gulp of water, savoring the cooling sensation down his throat.  “How ‘bout you let me worry about that and you can get back to enjoyin’ yourself?  What were ya up to today,” he asked casually, placing his hand against Finn’s elbow and guiding him to turn back the way they’d come.

 

“I’m gonna talk to Matt,” Finn threatened idly, pitching voice over the singer’s sharp note.

 

“Sure,” Tyler allowed as they threaded their way between tables.  Tyler wondered if he could be a different state when Finn had that talk with Matt ‘cause there was no way it would end well for him…maybe he could just hide with Clyde until Matt forgot about it.  Clyde always found the good places to hide from the others.

 

“Poe took me flying,” Finn said once they reached the relative quiet of the hallway.

 

“Say again?”

 

“He has a pilot’s license and he took me up this afternoon.”

 

Tyler whistled low, impressed.  “That’s wild, sweetie.  Did ya have fun?”

 

“Didn’t open my eyes for the first fifteen minutes,” Finn admitted ruefully.  “But it was pretty cool.  Terrifying but epic.”

 

“I hear ya,” Tyler nodded.  “I was ‘bout ready to forget the whole thing and go to Orlando with everyone.”

 

“What?  Why?”

 

“I dunno,” Tyler drawled as Finn pushed open a door.  “Maybe the thought of flying out to surprise I guy I’ve seen once in my life is a little nerve-wrecking.”

 

“Well, I’m really fucking glad you did,” Iolo said, suddenly at Tyler’s side and Tyler jumped back, water sloshing over his hand.

 

“ _Jesus_ , move in silence like the night, don’t ya,” Tyler managed with a forced chuckle, looking over the blond man who had Tyler’s backpack over one shoulder and guitar case in his hand.  “Whatcha doin’ with those?”

 

“Poe said he’ll give us a head start,” Iolo said with an amused smile that left Tyler at a loss.  Iolo tilted his head, waiting for a response, and Finn snorted, slapping Tyler on the back.

 

“He promised me cookies so that should buy you some time,” Finn offered helpfully and snapped Tyler out of his daze.

 

“Buy us some time for _what_ , sweetheart?”

 

“I really don’t need to hear the answer to that,” Iolo cut in smoothly, leaving Finn smirking at a glaring Tyler.  “Ready to head out?”

 

Tyler handed off his glass of water to a satisfied-looking Finn with a scowl.  “See ya tomorrow, sweetheart?”

 

“Kylo’s graduating at three, so maybe we can meet up for coffee or something before Poe’ and Iolo’s,” Finn asked.  Iolo nodded distracted, his eyes on the singer, and Finn rolled his eyes.  “We’ll text you the plan, kay?”

 

“Sounds good.  Thanks, Finn,” Iolo said, mind miles away as he handed Tyler the guitar case and linked their fingers together.  Tyler smiled at that before turning slightly to pull Finn into a tight one-armed hug.

 

“Have a good night.  Say ‘bye’ to the others for me,” he requested before Iolo tugged his hand in slight impatience.  Finn noticed and laughed, shaking his head as he let the door close behind him and Iolo started pulling the younger man towards the exit.  “Got somewhere to be,” Tyler teased lightly.

 

“How does a bed sound,” Iolo asked, aiming for joking but coming out too sincere, too honest.

 

“With you?  Like heaven,” Tyler replied, like it was obvious and Iolo breathed out in relief, holding open the glass and metal door for the singer to walk through first.

 

“We’re on the same page then,” Iolo smiled, pulling out his phone and opening the appropriate app.  “I should probably warn you--,”

 

“This doesn’t sound good,” Tyler hinted, standing the base of the case on his foot to lean the neck against his chest with practiced ease and blinking over at the other man with a lazy smile.

 

“No, nothing like that,” Iolo grimaced.  “Poe’s dad is staying with us.”

 

“So we should…” Tyler trailed off from Iolo to finish.

 

“Be quiet,” Iolo supplied with a small shrug.

 

“Quiet’s my middle name,” Tyler stated with a small salute and Iolo snorted, typing in the address to his place.  “What’s yours: Onomatopoeia?”

 

“Shut up,” Iolo laughed, taking a playful swipe at Tyler, who leaned out of range with a chuckle.  “I’ll show you onomatopoeia, you jerk.”

 

“Not sure if that’s a threat or a promise but I’m down,” Tyler winked and Iolo snorted, noticing their car would be there in four minutes, give or take.

 

“You sure I can’t get you something to eat,” Iolo pressed guiltily.

 

“Tell ya what,” Tyler sighed, figuring the blond wasn’t going to let the issue go, “you can make me a bowl of cereal tomorrow, okay?  Call it even.”

 

“That’s not even close to ‘even,’” Iolo rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, I take my coffee with as much sugar as you can get in the cup,” Tyler shrugged, glancing down around the street since he hadn’t had much time when he’d arrived, what with Finn waiting for him on the curb and dragging him into the karaoke place.  A warm palm pressed ever so slightly against the side of Tyler’s neck and he turned to look back at Iolo curiously.

 

“Seriously, tonight—I’m still not sure that actually happened, it’s was fucking insane--,”

 

Tyler swallowed however Iolo was gonna finish that rambling thought with a barely-there kiss on the corner of the blonde’s mouth.  “It happened, I wanted to, I want to do more—can ya stop tryin’ to thank me and just _thank me_?”

 

“Yeah,” Iolo blinked.  “Yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Hallelujah,” Tyler tossed his head back and raised his palms towards the sky.  “Thank you, God.  Knew you had a soft spot for hopeless cases.”

 

“Get in the car,” Iolo said fondly, holding open the door of a red Camry.

 

“Yeah yeah, bossy.  He’s actually very sweet when ya get to know him,” Tyler informed the driver as he slid his case than then himself in, pulling the door shut as Iolo moved to sit in the passenger seat.

 

“Oh, _now_ you’re complaining,” Iolo shot over his shoulder.

 

“This will be the fare of the night, I can tell,” the driver muttered under his breath, flicking on his turn signal as he two passengers watched each other hotly through the rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off into the night they go!  
> So pretty much everyone guessed the surprise, so that's aces :) Like I wasn't going to bring Tyler into this!  
> As an experiment: I tried to time the section of 'Crazy' to match the song as you read it. It's not perfect, and everyone reads at different paces, but if you want to give it a try. I had a friend stay with me over the weekend and it worked for him *shrug*  
> As always, thank you thank you for the fantastic comments and kudos from last chapter! You are all magnificent and make writing so much fun! :D
> 
> PS I'm not sure about that t-shirt/knife fight snip-it. I grew up hearing it from my grandfather, who must've assumed I'd be doing a lot more fighting than I've ever had. I'd say don't try it at home, but I think that should be a blanket statement for everything you read in my stories.


	4. Sunday, May 28th Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the morning comes... :)

Iolo didn’t know why he woke up.  He was warm, comfortable and, as he blinked blurrily he saw his room was still dark, thanks to some solid forethought on his part last night when he pulled the curtains closed while Tyler told him to hurry up.

 

Right.

 

Iolo shifted to lift his head up and gazed sleepily down at the body pressed against his, one arm thrown across the blonde’s waist, the other arm curled against his own bare chest.  Iolo had one of his arms trapped under the weight of the younger man’s head, but he didn’t have any numbness or pins and needles so it couldn’t be too bad.  Probably wasn’t doing Tyler’s neck any favors though, and Iolo gently rolled the other man’s head onto the pillow, rotating his shoulder once it was free.

 

He noticed the buzzing when it stopped and then immediately started again.  Feeling a little irrationally annoyed at the interruption, Iolo rolled away from Tyler to grab at his cellphone that had been charging face-down on his bedside table.  He unplugged it and answered the call without even looking at the screen.

 

“What’s up, Poe,” he rasped in a sleep-worn voice.

 

“Guess again,” came a too-awake and too-cheery voice on the other end and Iolo frowned.

 

“Ace?  What the hell?  What time is it?”

 

“It’s six-thirty,” Iolo’s older brother answered.  “What—did I wake you up?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Iolo grumbled drily, rolling back into his spot, arm carefully falling into place above Tyler’s head on the pillow.

 

“Shit, sorry.  You used to be an early-riser.  Right?  Or was that the other baby brother?”

 

“Very funny,” Iolo sighed, rubbing the heel of his free hand against his eyes.  “How’s Lee and Allison?”

 

“The new parents are ecstatic,” Akki answered.  “The idiots have no idea what’s in store.”

 

“Yeah, how about you keep those bracing words to yourself,” Iolo suggested, face relaxing into a smile as he watched Tyler adjust, like a heat-seeking missile, until he was curled completely against Iolo’s side, his face tucking into Iolo’s armpit without waking.  “How’s the niece?”

 

“Joyce,” Akki supplied.  “Named her after Grandma.  Finally broke the string of weird Arana names.”

 

“Thank God,” Iolo said earnestly.  “Mom and Dad didn’t do us any favors.”

 

“I think it was character building.”

 

“I think it was stupid,” Iolo shot back blandly, his voice rising above a whisper and Tyler let out a soft hum in response.  “Shh, go back to sleep,” he cooed quietly.

 

“What,” Akki asked bemused and Iolo snorted.

 

“Nothing.  So, what’s with the pre-dawn call,” Iolo continued, beaming like an idiot as Tyler nestled his face deeper and Iolo wrapped his arm down the younger man’s back, hand resting on the singer’s hipbone, still covered by the gray sheet.

 

“Well, I wanted to check in on your big day,” Akki answered as if it should have been obvious.  Iolo frowned in thought, massaging his fingertips against the sheet-covered flesh and Tyler rolled closer on instinct.

 

“What ‘big day’?”  Because, sure, Iolo was over the moon about getting to wake up next to the guy he’d been thinking about for months, and he’d probably be reliving the night in his mind for the rest of the summer _at least_ but there’s no way Akki could know about that.

 

“Uh, your graduation?  Fuck, how out of it are you?”

 

“Right!  No, that’s—yeah, that’s today,” Iolo stammered, craning his neck around to look at his alarm clock and confirmed that he had hours before he and Poe had to be at the auditorium.  “Uh, thanks, bro.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Akki said, clearly unimpressed.  “Do I want to know or what?”

 

Iolo gnawed his chapped bottom lip.  “Uh, long night?”

 

“You asking or are you telling me,” Akki shot back, sounding exactly like an exasperated officer pulling over a speeder and Iolo scoffed.

 

“I’ve got a drop-dead gorgeous guy in my bed and I’ve got my big brother interrogating me over the fucking phone,” Iolo snapped irate and Tyler lifted his head, squinting up curiously.  “Sorry,” he told the younger man but it was his brother who answered.

 

“No, it’s—I didn’t know you were _busy_ ,” Akki sighed.  “Why the fuck did you answer the phone?  I mean, I don’t know about guys but it’s still kinda rude.”

 

“Fuck,” Iolo groaned, closing his eyes while Tyler attempted to move away and give the blonde some space.  Iolo’s grip tightened and kept Tyler against him.  “I thought it was an emergency—why else would someone call this fucking early on a fucking Sunday?”

 

“Well, fuck me for caring,” Akki muttered, annoyed, and Iolo heaved a heavy sigh, Tyler chuckling softly from his spot, head resting on Iolo’s chest.

 

“Thanks, Ace.  It’s cool that you called,” Iolo intoned and Akki barked a laugh on the other end.

 

“You couldn’t even try to make that sound sincere—no, it’s fine,” Akki continued as Iolo let out a small uncomfortable whimper.  “I’ll let you get back to—whatever you do…”

 

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Iolo pointed out drily even though he knew it was a losing battle.  Akki and Lekku had taken Iolo’s coming out with every bit of awkwardness and eye-contact avoidance before settling on accepting it in a theoretical sense.  And really, Akki was trying.  “But yeah, I’ll call back later.  Are you working tonight?”

 

“No, I just got off.  If you call around four, we’ll all be at the hospital.  Kill two birds with one stone.”

 

“Got it.  Talk to you then,” Iolo answered, resting his chin on the top of Tyler’s head.

 

“Yep.  Don’t forget to go to your graduation—I don’t care how beautiful this guy is--,”

 

“Shut up,” Iolo laughed brightly and his brother chuckled in response before ending the call.  Iolo reached out and flicked his cellphone back onto the small table before returning his attention to nicer things.  “Hey.”

 

“Mornin’,” Tyler answered, voice gruff but smile soft.  “What’s happenin’?”

 

“Nothing,” Iolo replied honestly, gently threading his fingers through Tyler’s hair, twisting a section of light purple dyed strands around his pointer finger.  “You can sleep some more, if you want.  We’ve got time.”

 

“Just time to sleep?”

 

Iolo snorted.  “What are you proposing?”

 

Tyler smiled lazily, his eyelids drooping in a slow blink before he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head, back arching off the bed with a series of clicks.  “Thought I’d mention it, see if you’re interested.”

 

“Well, let’s see,” Iolo teased, flipping the sheets back quickly and Tyler’s smile turned a bit more predatory, like a cat waiting for its prey to come closer.  “I can think of some things that might be interesting.”

 

“Ouch.  Don’t flatter a guy, do ya,” Tyler drawled, hands settling around Iolo’s hips as the older man swung a leg over to bracket Tyler’s.

 

“It’s early,” Iolo defended himself lightly.  “I don’t hear you dropping sonnets.”

 

“ _Then happy I, that love and am beloved_ ,” Tyler murmured, running his thumb along the concave of Iolo’s hip, eyes focused on the older man’s belly button, “ _Where I may not remove nor be removed_.”

 

Iolo stared.  “Jesus Christ,” he breathed out into the dark room.

 

“Think it’s Shakespeare,” Tyler said, frowning slightly as he looked up.  “Matt knows—I could Google--,”

 

“No, back up,” Iolo huffed with a small laugh, catching Tyler reaching arm around the wrist and placing it against the pillow, keeping a gentle grip as Tyler flexed his hand slightly.  “It’s not even seven in the morning and you’re reciting Shakespeare?  Who the fuck _are_ you?”

 

“Not that special,” Tyler countered, watching Iolo’s hand wrapped around his wrist in fascination.  “Remembering lyrics is kinda part of the package, ya know?”

 

Iolo swallowed, adding a little more pressure to his grip and Tyler smiled up at him.  “You’re something else.”

 

“Ya think,” Tyler asked curiously, tilting his head on the pillow as his body seemed to sink even further into the mattress.

 

“I think,” Iolo nodded, bracing his other arm above Tyler’s head and leaning his weight on it as he leaned down.  He paused, lips just barely touching as the two breathed together.  “I definitely think.”

 

*****

 

“I hear we had a guest last night,” Kes said lightly, not looking up from the frying pan in his hand as Iolo entered the living area.  Poe smirked from his seat at the small kitchen table, mug of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

 

“Uh,” Iolo coughed, nervously running a hand through his damp hair.  “Yeah, I—when you said ‘ _hear_ ’--,”

 

“No, child, I didn’t _hear_ ,” Kes laughed, glancing over as Iolo sagged in relief and made his way over to the coffee maker.  “How are you?”

 

“Literally couldn’t be better,” Iolo beamed, pulling out two clean mugs from the cabinet and snagging a strip of bacon off the plate as Kes added three more cooked ones to the pile from the skillet.

 

“Finn and Rey are coming over in a bit,” Poe informed the group as Iolo poured out the dark coffee, bacon clamped between his front teeth.  “Kylo refused to get up.”

 

“Too much tequila,” Iolo asked, barely comprehensible around the bacon.

 

“He’s just fucking lazy,” Poe laughed before adding, “Sorry, Dad.”

 

“As if I never heard you cuss before,” Kes shook his head good-naturedly, tipping a bowl of oiled, seasoned cubed potatoes into the skillet.  “And where did you put your guest, Iolo?”

 

Iolo moved the bacon strip to the side of his mouth with his tongue to speak.  “He’s taking a shower,” he answered, taking the box of sugar and pouring it into the Kermit cup with abandon and using his other hand to shove the rest of the bacon into his mouth.

 

“Is that healthy,” Kes censored, frowning as Iolo finally placed the box back on the counter and then picking up the yellow mug and taking a sip.

 

“Nah, he’ll probably get diabetes but I’m not about to lecture him on sugar intake right now,” Iolo shrugged, leaning back against the counter.  “You didn’t have to make breakfast, Kes.  You’re on vacation.”

 

“Dad, don’t listen to him,” Poe interrupted quickly.  “Lo’s clearly lost his mind.” 

 

“I’m sure he has,” Kes smiled and winked—causing Iolo to sputter helplessly—before picking up a spatula and tossing the potatoes around the pan.  “Are you both ready?  Do you have your robes and funny hats?”

 

Poe rolled his eyes but Iolo answered, “Yeah, we’re all set.  Even the funny hats.”

 

“Nuthin’ like a funny hat,” Tyler chimed as he came into sight, his drying hair tossed to one side.  He had on a blue and white stripped V-neck t-shirt, fitted but not tight, and his bare feet poked out of the cuffs of his dark blue jeans.

 

“And you are Tyler,” Kes grinned, putting the spatula down and wiping his hands on a towel before holding out his hand.  “I’m Kes.”

 

“It’s a pleasure, sir,” Tyler answered immediately, taking the offered hand with a smile.  “I hope I’m not intrudin’.”

 

Kes blinked before releasing Tyler’s hand and drawing the young man into a tight hug.  “You’re very welcome.”

 

“Not your place, Dad,” Poe mentioned, amused, while Tyler shot a wide-eyed look at Iolo, his arm raising to pat Kes’s back tentatively.

 

“Um, thank ya, sir,” Tyler said hesitantly.  Kes drew back and gently cuffed Tyler’s cheek.

 

“Go.  Sit down.  You’re skin and bones; I’ll get you a plate.”

 

Iolo smiled helplessly as Tyler followed the instructions as if in a daze, his eyes not leaving Kes as he started plating bacon and potatoes.  “Here’s your coffee,” Iolo offered, handing over the Kermit the Frog mug.  Tyler glanced down at it, raising an eyebrow at the cartoon character, but took it all the same.

 

“Thanks,” he said before taking a small sip.  He swallowed and then looked up at Iolo, surprised.  “You remembered that?”

 

“Yeah, hard to forget when someone says they’re a hummingbird,” Iolo teased and Tyler stuck his tongue out in reply before taking a longer gulp of his sweetened coffee.

 

“Here, start with that,” Kes declared, dropping a plate of bacon and home fries in front of Tyler.  “I’m going to start on the pancakes.”

 

“What about the rest of us,” Poe laughed.  “Or did you find a new favorite and the rest of us can starve?”

 

“The rest of you can get your own,” Kes answered, flicking the kitchen towel in his son’s direction with a smirk.

 

“Or you can help me with this,” Tyler said, eying the plate skeptically, “ ‘cause there’s no way I can eat all this.”

 

Iolo shook his head and moved to sit in the seat next to Tyler while Poe got to his feet and heading into the kitchen.  “The bacon is good,” Iolo commented and Tyler laughed, picking up a strip and leaning back, kicking his legs out under the table.

 

“Bacon’s always good,” Tyler replied, taking a bite and lolling his head back as he chewed, rocking his head to the side as if to stretch out a knot.  Iolo reached over, his fingers finding the crevices and rubbing.  Tyler closed his eyes with a hum, his head drooping forward and Iolo smiled, his fingers continuing to tense and relax along Tyler’s muscles.  “You’ll put me right back to sleep.”

 

“That’s fine,” Iolo mumbled kindly.  “Whatever you need.”

 

Tyler snorted, his eyes still closed as he shook his head slightly.  “Don’t need anything.  Got it all.”

 

There was a clatter of porcelain hitting metal and Iolo twitched, surprised.  Tyler physically flinched back, his hands coming up as if to protect his face.  “Shit, I—I’m sorry,” Poe winced apologetically and Tyler cracked an eye open and glanced up.  “I just,” Poe broke off, gesturing at the two plates and three forks he’d dropped on the table in explanation.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler forced out, folding his arms to his chest.  “Yeah, that’s—no problem.  Sudden sounds, ya know?”

 

Poe swallowed and shot Iolo a nervous look because no, he didn’t know, but he didn’t want to press the subject when Tyler was folding in on himself.  Iolo frowned, placing his arm carefully across the back of Tyler’s chair, not touching the younger man but close.

 

“There’s nothing here to worry you,” Kes offered from the stove and Tyler barked out a laugh.

 

“Nah, I know.  All good.  Pass me a fork, will ya,” he smiled, snatching one from the pile and focusing on the home fries in front of him.  Poe slid a plate over to Iolo as quietly as possible; Tyler didn’t appear to notice but Iolo did and smiled in response.  “Everything’s delicious, sir,” Tyler complimented as Poe took his seat, head bowed over his dish.

 

“Thank you.  Please, call me Kes.”

 

“I’ll try, sir,” Tyler joked, offering his fork to Iolo with a raised eyebrow and Iolo felt his face relax a little as he took it and stabbed at the potatoes in front of him.

 

There was a knock on the door and then it was pushed open and Rey poked her head in.  “Good morning!  Mind if we join y’all?”

 

“Come on in,” Poe declared, relieved, as he jumped to his feet.  Tyler watched entertained as Poe embraced Finn and Rey, much to the confusion of the brother and sister before steering them into the kitchen.  “Rey, this is my dad, Kes.”

 

“I freaked the guy out, huh,” Tyler asked Iolo quietly as Kes and Rey went through their introductions and Finn kissed Poe.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Iolo said firmly.  “He’s just stupid.”

 

“I’m still kinda jumpy,” Tyler allowed with a small frown.  “Believe it or not, I’m better than I was.”

 

Iolo sucked in a deep breath and turned to rest his forehead against Tyler’s temple.  “You’re fine, okay?  It’s—it’s not a problem.”

 

“Right,” Tyler breathed out.  “I like that.  That it’s not a problem.”  Iolo nodded, Tyler’s hair tickling his nose at the movement.  “I checked.  It’s Shakespeare.  Sonnet Twenty-Five.”

 

Iolo huffed and smiled, not moving.  “Of course it is.”

 

“Um.”  Iolo pulled back enough to look up at Finn, who shifted awkwardly, a glass of orange juice in his hands.  “Poe said--,”

 

“He’s overreacting,” Iolo interrupted smoothly, sitting back and resting his hand on Tyler’s knee.  Finn’s lips twitched up at that.

 

“Yeah, he does that a lot,” Finn nodded.  “But I thought I’d check anyway.”

 

“Sweetheart, you’re strung tighter than a fiddle,” Tyler rolled his eyes.  “Take a seat; no one’s dyin’ over here.”

 

Finn’s shoulders eased.  “Yeah, alright.  Not enough chairs though.”

 

“We’ll get creative,” Tyler shrugged, pushing his plate over and Finn smiled brightly, taking the other fork and digging in, sliding Poe’s chair over with his foot and sitting down.  Tyler took a gulp of coffee and Iolo shoved his dish over, eyes narrowed until Tyler picked up a piece of bacon and munched on it.

 

“Ty, do you know when you have to leave for the airport,” Rey asked, leaning against the counter by the coffeemaker.  Tyler shook his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket and passing it over to Finn, who took it without question and unlocked it and started flicking around the screen.

 

“Not tough on privacy, are you,” Iolo asked playfully as Tyler finished the bacon.

 

“Not with Finn,” Tyler shrugged, sucking the grease off his thumb while Finn shot a triumphant look at Iolo.  The blonde rolled his eyes, as if he had any illusions that he was at Finn-level of disclosure with Tyler.

 

“You should probably leave for the airport before noon,” Finn told Tyler, who nodded, sucking on his index finger now and Iolo had to look away, biting his lip.  “And Clyde’s texting ya?”  Iolo glanced back to see Tyler wave for Finn to go on.  Finn shrugged and looked back at the screen while Tyler took another sip of coffee.  “He says ‘the set is done.  Angels before Fly.’”

 

“Fine,” Tyler grumbled, sounding the closest to upset that Iolo had ever heard and he squeezed the singer’s knee.  Tyler’s hand dropped down to cover Iolo’s, sending him a lazy smile around the rim of his mug.

 

“And Matt says,” Finn continued, squinting, “to text him when you’re boarding or so help him God.”  Tyler swallowed and hummed in agreement.  Then he held up a finger, watching Finn out of the corner of his eye.  “And Tara just texted.”

 

“There it is,” Tyler chuckled, picking up a piece of potato and flicking it into his mouth.  “Well?”

 

“She says ‘fuck you,’” Finn read, voice shaking a little.  “ ‘You smell like oatmeal.’”

 

Tyler looked offended and sniffed his arm while Poe and Rey burst out laughing.  Iolo tugged the younger man closer and inhaled against his hair.  “You smell like apples,” he murmured into Tyler’s ear.

 

“I smell like that shampoo in the shower,” Tyler drawled amused before turning and mouthing the side of Iolo’s neck gently, pulling back too quick for the blonde to react.

 

“Uh, should I reply to Tara,” Finn asked, wide-eyed.

 

“Nah, she just saw the guys textin’ and wanted to join in,” Tyler shrugged.  “Besides, on behalf of oatmeal, I’m insulted.”

 

“Well, I’m texting Matt then,” Finn muttered, frowning down at Tyler’s screen.  Tyler’s hand shot out and grabbed his phone.  “Hey!”

 

“You ain’t startin’ that war with my phone,” Tyler said seriously, pushing said object into his pocket.  “Bring your own knife to that gun fight.”

 

“Speaking of knives,” Poe started from where he was standing next to his dad with a plate of pancakes.

 

“What war,” Iolo pressed suspiciously.

 

“Not a real one,” Tyler explained with a bright smile, like that answered everything.

 

“Ty, have you actually been in a knife fight,” Poe finished, Kes immediately whacking his wrist with the spatula.  “Ow, hey—I’m just asking.”

 

“What, recently,” Tyler asked, twisting around in his seat and fixing Poe with a curious expression.

 

“Well.  Okay then,” Poe blinked, shrugging at Iolo who glared across at his roommate.

 

“What war is Finn starting,” Iolo inquired slowly, sticking to one topic at a time.

 

“Matt’s screwing with Tyler,” Finn answered moodily, poking at the food on the plate in front of him. 

 

“And I’m takin’ care of it,” Tyler cut in, putting the Kermit mug down and then griping Finn’ and Iolo’s shoulders.  “Thanks for the concern, but I’ve got it.”

 

“But--,”

 

“Sweetheart,” Tyler said slowly, ducking his head and looking up at Finn through his lashes.  “Seriously.”

 

Finn’s face twisted from annoyed to resigned before he heaved a sigh.  “Whatever.”

 

“I’ll take it,” Tyler smiled lazily and turned to Iolo.  “You look like someone kicked your puppy and made fun of your grandma.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of someone screwing with you,” Iolo admitted without any hesitation.  Tyler blinked and then his smile turned wicked as he leaned closer.

 

“Then we need to have a talk,” he whispered, lips tickling Iolo’s ear, “ ‘cause you’ve screwed me twice in less than twelve hours.”

 

“Shut up,” Iolo laughed, pulling Tyler out of his seat in retaliation.  The singer went boneless and dragged Iolo to the ground with him, the pair howling with laughter, tears springing to the corners of Tyler’s eyes.

 

“You okay,” Poe asked Finn, carefully placing the pile of pancakes down without a sound.  Finn shrugged, watching as Tyler curled his legs to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees, still giggling, and Iolo wrapped his arms around Tyler and buried his face in the other’s long hair.

 

“Kinda feel like I’m watching my mom cuddle and it’s weird,” Finn said finally as the pair on the floor began to catch their breaths.

 

Poe inhaled through his teeth and winced sympathetically.  “Sorry, babe.  You’ll get used to it.”

 

“He called you ‘mom,’” Iolo told the top of Tyler’s head, still taking deep, gasping breaths.  

 

“T-that’s a n-new one,” Tyler panted back, shaking his head.  “What a c-clown s-show.”

 

“We could sell tickets,” Iolo teased.

 

“Think Kes an' Rey already is,” Tyler joked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> As always, thank you so much to all of you who left a comment or kudos on the last chapter. I honestly cherish every single one. You are all glorious!!!


	5. Sunday, May 28th Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's wrap it up and tie it with a bow, huh?   
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“Well,” Tyler smiled, pushing his hair back and plopping a pink cap on his head, “don’t forget to smile.  And don’t trip—bet that would be real embarrassin’.”

 

“Did you trip at your high school graduation,” Iolo asked, adjusting the collar of his shirt while Tyler finished shoving a pair of his jeans into his backpack.  Tyler blinked, tilting his head, and Iolo’s eyes widened.  “Unless—I mean, if you didn’t graduate that’s completely fine and normal and--,”

 

“Relax, chief, I finished twelfth grade,” Tyler smirked, amused.  “I just didn’t walk.”

 

“Because--,” Iolo started and then broke off, unsure of how to say to finish the thought without sounding like a jerk.

 

“I had a job,” Tyler finished slowly, eyes narrowing.  “Two—well, three if you count the band, but we were barely makin’ a two hundred a month so it wasn’t a _good_ job.”

 

“Right.”

 

“And the excuse ‘I need to walk across a stage in a robe’ didn’t fly with my manager at Food Lion.”

 

“We—had really different lives,” Iolo mumbled while Tyler swung his red backpack over his shoulder.

 

“That’s good,” Tyler commented, checking around the room for anything he might have forgotten.  “Mine wasn’t a good one until pretty recent.”

 

Iolo was across the room in a breath, gathering a surprised singer into his arms and kissing lips parted in question.  “You deserve a good life,” he prayed into Tyler’s mouth.

 

“If we’re talkin’ ‘bout deservin’,” Tyler mumbled back, “there ain’t no way I deserved any of this.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Iolo begged, holding Tyler’s face between his palms and staring into widening gray eyes.  “Fuck, you--,”

 

“Hey, Lo,” Poe’s voice called through the closed door with an accompanying knock.  “We’ve gotta go in twenty!”

 

“Okay,” Iolo shouted back, turning his head to the side so he wasn’t yelling in Tyler’s face.  Iolo waited a moment, giving Poe time to walk away, before looking back to Tyler, who was smiling softly.

 

“You ready,” he asked, smoothing his hands along Iolo’s navy blue tie.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Iolo chuckled, plucking the baseball cap off Tyler’s head to run his fingers through the silky strands one more time before placing the cap back.

 

“You’re just keepin’ me ‘round for my hair,” Tyler teased, adjusting his cap by the brim.  “I’m all good, chief.  Just another day, another show.”

 

“Really,” Iolo censored and Tyler’s settled his hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

 

“Really really,” Tyler winked.  “Might forget that later, but you’ll remind me, yeah?”

 

“I’ll text you right before you go on,” Iolo promised, leaning in for another kiss.  He’d meant for it to be quick, but Tyler eased into him and Iolo couldn’t stop from responding in kind until it turned wet, gasping, and just too hot.  “Fuck,” Iolo groaned, pulling back and Tyler’s dropped his head to Iolo’s shoulder.  “You need to get a taxi.”

 

“Yeah,” Tyler panted back.  “Gives me somethin’ to look forward to.”

 

“What?”

 

“July 20 to 23rd.”  Iolo frowned and shook his head and Tyler smirked.  “When we’ll be in Boston.”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Iolo breathed, cracking a wide smile, and Tyler chuckled softly.

 

“There ya go.  Much better,” he praised lightly, poking Iolo’s raised cheeks.  “Let’s get on gettin’ on.”

 

“You sound so fucking southern,” Iolo joked lightly, linking his left hand with Tyler’s right and heading out, pulling the bedroom door open.

 

“Ya know, I think there might be a reason for that,” Tyler drawled sarcastically and Iolo squeezed his hand in response.  The pair entered the living area, Tyler breaking away almost instantly for where Finn sat on at the table, staring down at his shoes beside his socked feet with a slight frown.  “What’s with the face, sweetheart?”

 

“Back’s tight,” Finn mumbled, glancing around to make sure Poe was out of range.  “Slept weird last night.”

 

Tyler nodded, going down to one knee and picking up one of the shoes and loosening the laces.  Then he tapped his thigh expectantly.  Finn heaved a sigh but picked up his left foot all the same and Tyler slid the shoe on, placing it on his thigh so he could tie the laces quickly.

 

“Do they know they’re doing that,” Poe asked, suddenly standing next to Iolo while Tyler repeated the process with Finn’s right foot.

 

“You know, I seriously don’t think they do,” Iolo replied, watching as Tyler double-knotted the laces easily, without any sign that this was unusual. 

 

Tyler stayed kneeling, looking up at Finn as the teen gnawed on his bottom lip.  “I’ve gotta go to work, sweetie.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn agreed blandly.

 

“But you can reach me whenever.  I’m not disappearin’ off the face of the earth,” Tyler joked.  Finn nodded and Tyler sighed.  “Come on, throw me a bone.”

 

“I dunno.  I just feel like you’re putting on that act you do,” Finn mumbled and Iolo’s attention perked.

 

“What act,” Tyler asked, smiling and tilting his head to the side.

 

“That act when you smile and pretend everything is great when you haven’t eaten in days and haven’t slept in a week but you don’t want me to know,” Finn accused with a slight glare.

 

“Aw, come on, sweetie,” Tyler groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  “Why do ya have to play me like that?  I’ve got witnesses--,”

 

“Tyler,” Finn ground out, sounding exactly like an annoyed parent, and Iolo and Poe exchanged a quick look at that.

 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Tyler sighed.  “Is it about the damn song?”  Finn just kept staring and Tyler gazed right back.  “Would ya like to hear it?”

 

“You said it makes you cry!”

 

“What,” Iolo blurted out.

 

“It reminds me of my mom,” Tyler stated, pushing himself to his feet and strolling over to the guitar case propped next to apartment door.  “I’m told it’s nice, when I sing it,” he continued, bringing the case with him as he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table.  “Why don’t you tell me what you think?”

 

“But--,”

 

“It’s no problem,” Tyler cut in smoothly, flicking the closures open with his thumbs and drawing out a blond wood acoustic guitar, placing a pick between his teeth before he closed the case with one hand and placed it on the floor at his feet.  “And if it doesn’t do it for ya or ya think I can’t do it, we’ll talk about it,” he said through his clenched teeth as he tuned the strings quickly.

 

“Hey, don’t we—wait, are you gonna sing,” Rey asked, excited.  “Kes,” she called over her shoulder towards Poe’s room, “Tyler’s gonna sing!”

 

“Yeah, gather ‘round the preformin’ monkey,” Tyler laughed, strumming a few chords lazily as Kes emerged, still tying his tie.  “Alright, so this is the cover we’re doin’ in our set,” he explained while everyone drew closer.  “It’s called _She Talks to Angels_.”

 

*****

 

“Iolo…Arana,” the dean managed from the podium, and Iolo started across the stage, lips twitching up at the trilled whistles coming from the audience as he did so.

 

**

 

_Last call for passenger Tyler Austin on United flight 4219 to Orlando_

 

“Here,” Tyler panted, skidding to halt at the gate and thrusting his printed ticket into the collector’s hand.

 

“Cutting it close,” the man mentioned as the scanner blinked green and beeped.

 

“You have no idea,” Tyler replied, gulping for air and heading down the tunnel.

 

**

 

“Poe…Dameron,” the dean announced, and Iolo joined in the cheers from his spot in the front row.

 

**

 

“We did it,” Poe shouted into Iolo’s ear, squeezing him around the waist and almost lifting the blonde off the ground.

 

“We fucking did it,” Iolo laughed in disbelief before Rey and Finn slammed into them in a tangled four-way jumping embrace.

 

**

 

“How’d it go, tiger?”

 

“Gave the poor guy a heart attack.”

 

“Save some of that for tonight.”

 

“Whatever, Clyde,” Tyler rolled his eyes, collapsing onto a worn-down plaid couch in the small dressing room.  “Where’s Matt?  I’ve got an idea--,”

 

“What do ya think,” Tara asked, batting her heavily lined eyelids.  Clyde and Tyler tiled their heads to the left in unison, and Tara sighed.  “Thought it was too much.”

 

“Sound check,” Matt stated, poking his head through the doorway.  He caught sight of Tyler and jerked his chin.  “You good?”

 

“Yeah.  What if we didn’t stop after _She Talks to Angels_ and just transitioned right into _Fly_?”

 

Matt closed his eyes, tapping his fingers against the doorframe in thought.  “The key change would be smooth.  We could.  Why?”

 

“Cause I think if we do a song break we’ll lose ‘em.  Nothin’ can really follow _Angels_.  But if we--,”

 

“—connect them into one number,” Matt finished, nodding slowly.  “That’s good.  Really good.”

 

“Sometimes I’m not just the pretty face,” Tyler joked.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Tara said, her electric base hanging across her back by its black and red strap.  “You’re always our pretty face.”

 

**

 

“So are you going to sit there all night, staring at your phone until he calls?”

 

“Unlike you who’s been pacing since Finn’s flight took off?”

 

Poe grunted in acknowledgement before resuming his pacing.  “I’m sure the show went great.  I was brawling like a baby this morning.”

 

“I can never hear that song again.  That part about the little boy?”  Iolo shook his head and leaned back into the cushions of the sectional.  “And the cross?  He’s got one—he wears it sometimes and I’ve noticed because it’s kinda dainty and he doesn’t wear jewelry and…”  Iolo broke off again, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “It’s so fucked up.”

 

“It is.  It’s really fucked up,” Poe agreed.  “But you know--,”

 

Iolo’s phone lit up, and Poe laughed, waving for Iolo to answer it as he took a seat next to him.  “Hey, rock star,” Iolo answered his phone with a grin.  There was a loud, ringing laughter through Iolo’s speaker and Iolo breathed out a sigh of relief.  “Was it a good show?”

 

“I’m shakin’,” Tyler’s voice answered brightly.  “Like honest to God _shakin’_.”

 

“Adrenaline,” Iolo mentioned and Tyler hummed in agreement before chuckling lowly.

 

“Matt says he’s gonna tie me down to sleep.  Might do it too.  But I don’t even care.”

 

“I care,” Iolo countered.  “I’m not onboard with you and Matt taking your relationship to the bondage level.”

 

“What the fuck,” Poe asked, completely lost, while Tyler laughed merrily over the line again.

 

“Hate to tell ya, but Matt and me are way pass that.”

 

“You better be joking,” Iolo threatened without any anger.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Tyler reassured lazily.  “I’m like, losin’ my mind.  I never—like, nobody paid to see _us_ , yeah?  But they still went _nuts_!  I don’t even—but hey, what about you?  Did ya trip or anything?”

 

“Ty, listen to me,” Iolo cut in when Tyler paused to inhale.  “Thanks for asking but I honestly don’t want to talk about me right now.  Tell me about the show.”

 

There was a pause and then Tyler asked, voice slightly hushed, “Really?”

 

“Really,” Iolo confirmed, Poe elbowing him in the bicep before standing up and wagging his phone, lit with an incoming call from FINN.  Iolo nodded and shooed his friend away as Tyler started,

 

“So, the stage and house are all dark when we start, right?  It’s crazy—I thought I was gonna trip and break my face.  We open with this song _God Laughed_ —you don’t know it but it’s pretty go—anyway I sing the first line unaccompanied with the lights off and it was so—the crowd went—I don’t even know…”

 

**

 

“Did you get home safe,” Poe asked, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah, no turbulence or anything,” Finn answered.  “I kinda miss you.”

 

“I kinda miss you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this little story, and extra thanks to every one of you who left kudos or comments! I am extremely thankful and humbled for each and every one! Y'all are amazing!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed, enjoyed, marveled over :) I aim to reply to every comment.  
> Updates will (hopefully) be weekly, but stick with me if they aren't :3


End file.
